A pleasant surprise
by lunediose
Summary: Emma llega al apartamento de David antes de lo acordado y se lleva una verdadera sorpresa. *EvilCharming*
1. Chapter 1

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Este es un pequeño OS que surgió como una petición de **_autumnevil5_**: Mi querida partner in crime, espero te guste.

Única **advertencia**: Contenido para adultos.

Y también espero sea del agrado de quien lo lea.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento de David indicó que alguien estaba llamando.

El príncipe supo de inmediato de quién se trataba, aunque todavía faltaba para la hora acordada.

Se colocó los pantalones y una camisa interior lo más rápido que pudo y corrió para abrir

\- Emma - le saludó alegre - Llegaste antes - dijo con algo de nerviosismo y observó que su hija le miraba con algo de extrañeza.

La invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta

\- Vine a comprar unas cosas aquí cerca y decidí venir. No tenía caso regresar a casa para luego venir por ti - dijo con la mirada fija en la figura de su padre.

Se veía un poco agitado y ligeramente sonrosado.

Había quedado de pasar por él para ir a la estación después de la comida porque su camioneta estaba averiada y no les gustaba tomar la patrulla para asuntos personales, como ir a comer.

Ella comió con Snow y Henry y luego salió a hacer esas compras y sí, admitía que llegó antes, pero nunca pensó encontrar a su padre así.

Es decir, se suponía que sólo iba a comer. Hubiera entendido si estuviera adormilado, a cualquiera se le antoja una siesta después de comer, pero no con mejillas arreboladas, ligeramente sudoroso, sonrisa nerviosa y respiración un tanto agitada, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio.

Sabía que David se ejercitaba, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio hacía ejercicio después de comer?

\- ¿Te molesta? - le preguntó estrechando sus ojos con sospecha

\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo con algo de exageración - Voy a tomar un baño rápido y estaré listo para irnos - le dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación con prisa.

Emma soltó un largo suspiro viendo alrededor del apartamento, fingiendo que no buscaba nada, pero la verdad, estaba tratando de ver si había algo que justificara el comportamiento extraño de su padre.

El lugar era amplio y perfecto para un hombre soltero como el príncipe. Desde hacía un par de años que se divorció de la princesa Snow y desde antes de ese suceso, consiguió ese lugar muy cerca de Granny's para vivir solo.

Se acercó al fregadero y ni siquiera había un plato, sucio o recién lavado, todo estaba impecable, como si no hubiera comido.

Impulsada por la curiosidad y su vena de caza recompensas, se aventuró a entrar a la habitación de David.

Cama perfectamente tendida, demasiado para el gusto de la rubia. El sonido del agua corriendo en el baño, señal inequívoca de que el príncipe tomaba una ducha.

Todo normal y en orden.

Cerró sus ojos negando con su cabeza y se rio de sí misma. Ni siquiera sabía qué esperaba encontrar.

Se dio la vuelta y entonces, algo captó su atención.

En el piso, cerca del armario, estaba lo que parecía ser una prenda femenina de encaje.

Abrió los ojos espantada y se acercó para asegurarse que efectivamente era ropa interior de mujer. Se agachó, y alargó su mano para tomarla, pero justo cuando iba a tocarla, una conocida nube de humo morado apareció frente a ella y al disiparse, otra mano femenina intentaba lo mismo que ella.

Alzó su mirada y se encontró con la chocolate y conocida, igual de espantada que la de ella.

Oh, no

\- ¡¿Tú?! - preguntó la sheriff alarmada con los ojos llenos de horror.

Oh, por Dios. No… ¡No!

No podía ser que Regina, la madre de su hijo, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke y jefa de ella, estuviera teniendo una aventura con David, ¡su padre!

-Emma, no es lo que piensas - trató de persuadirla, aunque sabía que sería inútil, pero es que al ver la mirada de horror y espanto de la sheriff, Regina sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Y ni sabía por qué, no esperaba algo diferente

\- ¿No es lo que pienso? - preguntó algo exaltada - Porque lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es a ti y a David… ¡haciéndolo! - exclamó escandalizada.

Regina torció los ojos ante la reacción exagerada de la rubia. Definitivamente había heredado la idiotez de Snow.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió y el príncipe, con cara de espanto, salió con sólo la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

La reina llevó una mano a su frente, la otra a su estrecha cintura y recargó su peso en la cadera derecha

\- ¿Qué es ésto, David? - preguntó Emma señalando con ambas manos la pantaleta de Regina que seguía en el suelo.

El sheriff tragó pesado y miró a la alcaldesa que parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia y no se equivocó

\- ¿No es obvio, señorita Swan? - preguntó la reina alzando una ceja altiva y se cruzó de brazos después mientras la prenda desaparecía del suelo en una pequeña nube de magia y aparecía en el lugar correcto en su propio cuerpo

\- Es… No - comenzó a balbucear sin poderlo creer

\- Emma - le llamó su padre - Nadie lo sabe y no puedes decir nada, por favor - pidió David con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

La rubia miró a ambos incrédula y sorprendida por la petición

\- ¡Estás follando con Regina! - gritó desesperada. ¿Cómo le pedía que no dijera nada? Eso era… grande - Ay, por Dios. Lo estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara - dijo llevando ambas manos a su frente entendiendo todo

\- Un par de minutos antes y me habrías encontrado montando a tu padre, Em-ma - exageró la última sílaba y vio a la rubia abrir los ojos grandes, como platos y llenarse de horror ante sus palabras.

La reina sonrió de medio lado con satisfacción

\- Por Dios, Regina - dijo David cerrando los ojos y negando un poco con su cabeza. ¿Por qué parecía estar empeñada en empeorar todo?

\- ¿Puede guardar el secreto o no, señorita Swan? - preguntó la reina sin delicadeza, aunque la verdad moría de ansiedad y no sabía de qué otra forma convencerla de no abrir la boca - ¿O es acaso que heredaste la boca floja de tu madre? - preguntó alzándole de nuevo una ceja con altivez.

Emma abrió la boca sorprendía, volteó a ver a su padre quien sólo la miró alzando un poco los hombros en señal de que no intervendría y que lo que Regina decía, era verdad

\- Sí puedo - dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente ofendida por la pregunta. No por lo de su madre, sino porque la alcaldesa pensara que no podía guardar un secreto

\- Eso pensé - le sonrió de medio lado, y después, comenzó a acercarse a David de forma deductiva - Te veo después - susurró y, tomando su apuesto rostro entre sus manos, le estampó un beso nada casto frente a una escandalizada Emma.

El príncipe respondió al beso, desde luego que lo hizo. Regina lo traía completamente loco por ella y le era imposible resistírsele.

Cerró los ojos, llevando la mano derecha a su tersa mejilla izquierda y de pronto, se quedó besando a la nada luego de que la nubecita morada se disipó.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro enamorado, pero el gritito extraño que soltó su hija, le sacó de su pequeño momento de estupor en el que la reina siempre le dejaba cuando se separaban

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto está pasando ésto? - preguntó haciendo evidente su histeria

\- Algunos meses - murmuró el príncipe frunciendo el ceño por la reacción de su hija

\- ¡¿Meses?! - no pudo evitar subir la voz.

Pero es que no podía creerlo, su padre y su jefa, la madre de Henry, se habían estado acostado durante meses y ni ella ni nadie sospechaba nada… ¡nada!

Vaya que supieron ser discretos hasta que, obviamente, algo se salió del plan. Es decir, ella, llegando antes de la hora pactada

\- Sí, sí. Desde hace meses tenemos algo y acordamos no decir nada - explicó algo exasperado

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la rubia extrañada y con algo de reclamo impregnado en la voz

\- ¿Ya te viste a ti misma? - le preguntó - Nadie lo va a aceptar, al menos no tan fácilmente y todo marcha de maravilla entre nosotros - soltó un suspiro afligido - Es… hermoso y temo tanto que se arruine - susurró.

Emma se relamió los labios reparado en la forma en que había reaccionado al saber. La expresión de espanto de Regina cuando se miraron a los ojos. Era una mirada que la reina nunca dejaba ver y comprendió entonces que seguramente les había lastimado a ambos con esa forma tan histérica en la que reaccionó, como si no le fuera posible aceptar que Regina y David tenían algo

\- Lo siento, ¿sí? - pidió con sinceridad - Es que ¡eran sus bragas en el piso de tu cuarto! - volvió a señalar con ambos brazos el lugar - No fue una forma sutil de saber que estás teniendo una aventura con la madre de mi hijo - se justificó

\- No estoy teniendo una aventura con ella - dijo molesto. Regina no era un acostón casual, tampoco alguien con quién sacarse las ganas cuando lo necesitaba y ya.

No era solo sexo.

Ambos sentían que tenían una conexión especial, compartían mucho tiempo juntos, tristezas y alegrías, se apoyaban mutuamente y la quería, la quería muchísimo. Estaba encantado con lo que fuera que tuviera con ella y no quería que terminara jamás

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Emma sin comprender

\- Es algo entre Regina y yo. Solo puedo decirte que es como… - y sonrió mientras su rostro se iluminaba - magia - concluyó soltando un pequeño suspiro.

La rubia asintió entreabriendo su boca, posiblemente reparando en algo que su padre parecía ignorar.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que Emma vaya a decir algo? - preguntó Regina mientras trazaba figuras con su dedo índice en el amplio pecho del sheriff

\- No - respondió mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la reina con la punta de sus dedos - Guardará el secreto. Me lo prometió - volteó a verla.

Podía ver el temor reflejado en los bellos ojos color chocolate y David sólo pensaba que daría la vida entera por espantar todos esos miedos hasta que ya no quedara nada más que felicidad en ellos.

Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso dulce y entregado que poco a poco, comenzó a subir de intensidad.

Regina se movió hasta subirse a horcajadas sobre él mientras le seguía besando y David acariciaba sus muslos. Metió una mano entre sus cuerpos hasta aferrar el semierecto miembro y comenzó a estimularlo

\- Mmhh, sí - gimió el sheriff con los ojos cerrados mientras la alcaldesa le besaba el cuello. La sintió tomar una pequeña porción de piel para luego chupar con intensidad y sabía perfectamente que le dejaría una marca y sonrió.

Amaba cuando Regina hacia eso.

La reina soltó un pequeño gemidito cuando el príncipe le dio un par de nalgadas que causaron un maravilloso estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo… amaba esa sensación, ese dolor punzante pero placentero.

En cuanto David estuvo erguido y duro, la alcaldesa lo posicionó en su húmeda entrada que aún tenía evidencia del orgasmo anterior de ambos.

Enganchó su mirada con la azul del príncipe y comenzó a descender hasta que lo tuvo dentro por completo

\- Estás tan caliente y apretada - siseó apretando un poco los muslos de la reina.

Regina sonrió de medio lado y empezó a mover sus caderas iniciando el acto de penetración por su cuenta.

Lo hacía despacio y a un ritmo firme que le permitía disfrutar a ambos.

Cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y mandaba al demonio todas sus preocupaciones.

Quería concentrarse solo en la maravillosa sensación de estarse entregado a David y de sentirlo entregarse a ella por igual

\- Mmngh - gimió y apretó los ojos cuando el príncipe comenzó a tocar su clítoris - Sí - susurró casi sin aliento porque le estimulaba de la forma en que le encantaba y debía admitir, que el príncipe había aprendido rápido a satisfacerla.

A decir verdad, desde la primera vez había sido maravilloso. David era el amante perfecto para ella. El mejor, intenso y único. Entregado y pasional.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro y regresó su cabeza porque podía sentirse cerca. Sus paredes internas empezaban a estrecharse con fuerza alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia del príncipe

\- Estoy cerca - informó con voz afectada y un poco aguda. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente

\- Sí - respondió David con las pupilas dilatadas viéndola balancearse sobre él. Sus perfectos y divinos senos rebotando alegres con lindos pezones endurecidos y erguidos. Sintiéndola estrecharse sobre su dura y palpitante erección - Vente sobre mi miembro. Quiero sentirte - pidió casi sin aliento por el bello espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

Se afanó más es estimular su pequeño botón de placer mientras, con la otra mano, apretaba una de sus suculentas nalgas.

Regina siempre le había parecido hermosa. A sus ojos y los de muchos, la mujer más bella de todos los reinos habidos y por haber, pero nada se comparaba con verla durante el sexo, con verla disfrutar y retorcerse de placer, verla llegar al orgasmo.

Era una imagen que tenía clavada en la mente y que le encantaba ver una y otra vez.

Y se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo por ser él quien tuviera el privilegio de ser testigo de verla así.

Siseó y se tensó un poco cuando Regina le clavó las uñas en el pecho

\- ¡Ahhhh! - gimió alto cuando alcanzó la cúspide de su placer y se sintió apretar fuertemente alrededor del príncipe.

Se tensó por completo, su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de placer abrumador y después, comenzó a temblar, a sufrir espasmos, remanentes del maravilloso orgasmo y una hermosa sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro mientras jadeaba pesado, en búsqueda de aliento.

Esa imagen lo dejaba completamente embelesado y le era imposible resistirse a esa bella mujer, feliz, sonriente, acalorada, con mejillas encendidas, ojos cerrados, exquisitos labios abiertos y exhalaciones pesadas de satisfacción.

Se alzó sorprendiéndola un poco y, tomando su bello rostro con la mano derecha le besó con pasión y arrebato. La reina le tomó del rostro con ambos manos y empezó a mover sus caderas de nuevo

\- Oh, belleza - gimió el príncipe sobre esos tersos labios que amaba besar

\- Quiero sentirte llegar dentro - le susurró sensualmente y David se movió para comenzar a besar su garganta mientras la aferraba de nuevo por las caderas, pero esta vez, comenzó a jalarla contra él - Hasta lo más profundo de mi - jadeó con ardor.

El príncipe se dejó caer en la cama, la aferró con fuerza por la estrecha cintura sabiendo bien que dejaría marca de sus dedos y comenzó a mover sus caderas con rapidez mientras sostenía el bello cuerpo de la reina en su sitio.

Oh, Dios… El golpeteo de las caderas del sheriff contra ella era obsceno, pero le encantaba. Le encendía como nada verlo perder el control de esa forma tan arrebatada y sonrió mientras pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca con cada estocada porque podía sentir su propio orgasmo comenzar a construirse.

Y ni siquiera estaba tocando su clítoris

\- Más - le alentó con la voz entrecortada y apretó los ojos porque concedió imprimiendo más fuerza al enterrarse en ella - Tan grande… - se relamió los labios - ¡Y grueso! - gritó con gusto

\- Ya no puedo aguantar más - gimió con algo de desespero al escucharla decir eso. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento y quería que Regina se viniera junto con él, pero le era imposible cambiar el ritmo para tocarla

\- Vente - le pidió con voz sensual y aguda - Oh, David, quiero que me llenes - llevó sus manos hasta los antebrazos de él y le aferró de ahí cuando comenzó a lloriquear porque las embestidas comenzaban a ser erráticas y sabía que el sheriff llegaría en cualquier momento.

Apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre ella y se empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola sisear de doloroso placer y aferrarse con fuerza a sus antebrazos

\- Ohhhh - gimió y gruñó el príncipe cuando comenzó a venirse. Arrojando abundantes chorros de semen ardiente y espeso en el interior de la reina.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y gimió sensualmente al sentirse derramarse en su interior, llenándola de él.

El sheriff salió de su interior en cuando terminó de venirse y se volteó, llevándola a ella en el proceso de tal forma que la dejó recostada.

Comenzó a besarla ardientemente mientras llevaba una mano hasta la intimidad de la alcaldesa e introdujo dos de sus dedos de un solo empujón haciéndola gemir en su boca

\- Vamos, belleza - jadeó sobre sus tersos labios mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él por el placer. Estaba cerca, la podía sentir en sus dedos - Dame ese orgasmo - le pidió y la hizo sonreír poquito por la petición.

Alzó un poco su rostro para verla disfrutar, su bello rostro contorsionado en una mueca de doloroso placer. Su vientre se tensaba para luego temblar un poco y volverse a tensar con más fuerza.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Regina apretó uno de los brazos de David y abrió un poco más sus piernas alzándolas unos centímetros mientras se arqueaba majestuosamente sobre la cama.

El príncipe se relamió los labios y luego besó su frente con cariño mientras la reina convulsionaba y gemía con fuerza en medio de su orgasmo

\- Te ves tan bella cuando llegas al orgasmo - murmuró contra su frente ligeramente sudorosa.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar y todo seguía de maravilla entre David y Regina.

El problema, era Emma, que miraba al príncipe de forma acusatoria, sobretodo cuando a Snow se le ocurría mencionarle que debía salir con alguien, que cierta o tal mujer, le había preguntado a ella por él.

Como si la princesa siguiera teniendo alguna clase de influencia sobre él. Le molestaba cuando eso pasaba, sobretodo porque ya tenía algo con Regina y no iba a cambiar algo tan hermoso por otra cosa.

Esas eran las veces cuando más ganas le daban al príncipe de gritarle a todos que la reina y él, eran una pareja.

Y todo parecía ser sobrellevable hasta que el día del segundo aniversario de novios de Snow y Víctor, llegó.

La princesa quería una cena familiar para celebrar, pero su apartamento y el de Emma, eran pequeños. El de David también, así que a la maestra se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirle a Regina que se hiciera en la Mansión.

La alcaldesa no estaba muy convencida, pero aún así terminó accediendo.

Muy en el fondo, quería que Henry viera con buenos ojos la relación de la princesa con el médico. El adolescente había sido quien se tomó muy mal la ruptura entre el Príncipe Encantador y Snow White y aunque ya parecía estar más conforme con ello, porque la princesa en realidad era muy feliz con Frankenstein, a Regina le aterrorizaba que rechazara lo de ella y David si llegaba a saberlo.

Así que ahora, terminaba de preparar la lasaña que se serviría como cena. Desde luego que el príncipe estuvo ahí desde temprano para ayudarle.

Regina estaba tras la isla de frente a la entrada de la cocina cortando vegetales y el sheriff a su espalda revisando la temperatura del horno

\- La mesa ya está lista - dijo Henry parándose en la puerta y Emma, pronto estuvo a su lado.

David les sonrió y caminó hasta ponerse enseguida de Regina, muy junto, pero sin pegarse a ella

\- La lasaña no tardará mucho - sonrió Regina y de pronto, enrojeció y volteó hacia la superficie frente a ella mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja con nerviosismo. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir.

David acababa de apretarle una nalga y ahora masajeaba su trasero mientras intercambiaba palabras con Emma y su hijo y Regina sentía que moriría si llegaban a saber lo que el pervertido del príncipe estaba haciéndole tras la isla

\- Sube a jugar. Yo te llamaré cuando todo esté listo - le dijo la rubia a su hijo quien asintió y salió corriendo sin esperar más.

Y en cuanto se escuchó que el adolescente subía las escaleras la cara de Emma se tornó a una molesta.

Vio a Regina empujar a David un poco como reclamo y a él sonreír divertido

\- ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que están haciendo? - preguntó

\- Lo siento, hija - sonrió de medio lado ahora por la reacción de ambas

\- Lamento el comportamiento impropio de su padre, señorita Swan - y de pronto se vio abrazada por la cintura y besada en la mejilla izquierda. Llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del príncipe y le empujó - Esto es serio, David - le regañó

\- Ya no más - dijo Emma de forma tajante y ambos le voltearon a ver preocupados - Tienen que decir que están juntos - exigió

\- Emma… - susurró Regina un tanto asustada

\- No - dijo la rubia - Tarde o temprano los van a descubrir. Ayer dejaste tus boxers en mi apartamento - señaló a David quien cerró los ojos maldiciéndose por ese descuido.

Habían ido a la casa de la sheriff a recoger las llaves de su camioneta y bueno… Terminaron haciéndolo en medio de la sala

\- Admitan que tienen un problema con la ropa interior - les acusó a ambos

\- No volverá a ocurrir - aseguró la reina con tono de disculpa

\- Desde luego que no volverá a pasar porque me rehúso a volver a mentir por ustedes - dijo

\- Prometiste guardar el secreto - reclamó David

\- Lo sé, pero ya no. Snow fue quien descubrió tus boxers y le tuve que decir que estuve con alguien - dijo con histeria - Ahora no para de preguntarme con quién salgo - dijo afligida - Tienen que decirlo. Ahora - exigió - Porque si no lo hacen, lo haré yo - sentenció.

Y justo en ese momento el timbre de la Mansión se escuchó.

Emma les dio una última mirada de advertencia y se fue para abrir.

David y Regina se miraron preocupados.

* * *

Pronto la mesa de la Mansión, que la reina había extendido con su magia, estuvo llena.

Snow, Víctor, Granny, Ruby, Azul, Neal, Gold y Belle, así como Emma, Henry, Regina y David estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

La cena iba transcurriendo de lo más normal. Hubo un brindis por la pareja que se festejaba y comenzaron a comer muy alegres.

Aunque Regina y David, morían de ansiedad. De hecho, la reina parecía sólo jugar con su comida, los nervios no le permitían comer.

El príncipe miraba afligido el semblante preocupado de la alcaldesa y se sentía pésimo por eso

\- Oh, Regina - dijo de pronto la princesa - Archie me ha preguntado mucho por ti - sonrió entusiasmada - Te quiere invitar a salir, pero tiene miedo - argumentó con tono afligido

\- No estoy interesada - sonrió con nerviosismo y se relamió los labios

\- Deberías. Es muy buen partido. ¿Cierto, Azul? - preguntó al hada quién asintió

\- La reina y el insecto. Muero por ver eso - dijo de forma sarcástica el Oscuro mientras llevaba la copa de vino a su boca para beber un trago, que pasó rápido y con angustia al ver la mirada de molestia de Belle sobre él

\- Dale una oportunidad - rogó la princesa

\- Ya dijo que no le interesa - intervino David y no pudo evitar sonar muy molesto - Déjala - pidió

\- ¿Por qué te enojas? - preguntó Snow - Regina tiene derecho a salir con alguien - argumentó con molestia por el comportamiento de su ex marido

\- ¡Qué ella decida, entonces! - exclamó con fastidio. Estaba celoso, no le gustaba esa platica en lo absoluto. Pensar a la alcaldesa con alguien que no fuera él le ponía mal, lo hacía perder el control

\- Pues debes saber que Kathryn dejó a Frederick y dice que tiene interés en ti - le sonrió astuta a David

\- Pues yo no - dijo enfadado.

Emma miraba la escena con entusiasmo y esperaba que Snow sacara de sus casillas a su padre para que terminara confesando

\- Oh, vamos, David. Ya es hora que salgas con alguien, que te enamores de nuevo y Kathryn es la mejor opción para ti. Yo me haré cargo de todo para la cita, no te preocupes - le dijo muy animada.

Y eso, terminó de colmar la paciencia del sheriff.

Se puso de pie y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa enseguida de su plato

\- ¡No voy a salir con Kathryn ni con nadie porque estoy enamorado de Regina! - gritó exasperado.

Una exclamación colectiva de sorpresa se dejó escuchar.

Snow entreabrió la boca incrédula y sorprendida

\- David… - susurró la reina sorprendida poniéndose de pie

\- Así es. Estoy enamorado de ella - dijo y volteó a verla - Estoy enamorado de ti, Regina - tragó pesado por sabía lo que había hecho.

Los ojos de la reina se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción

\- También estoy enamorada de ti, David - dijo con la voz entrecortada porque sentía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar abrazarse a su cuello y besarle con amor.

Con todo ese amor que desde hacía tiempo comenzó a sentir por él. El mismo amor que tenía miedo de confesar porque no quería sentirse rechazada ni perderlo y se sentía tan feliz de saber que David sentía lo mismo por ella

\- ¡Oh, que lindos! - exclamó Granny y Ruby rio al escucharla

\- ¡Al fin! - exclamó Emma con alegría y le encantaba que ambos hubieran confesado lo que vio desde el día en que les descubrió.

Que estaban locos de amor el uno por el otro

\- Eso sí que es una verdadera pero agradable sorpresa - masculló Rumpel

\- Muchas felicidades - dijo Belle profundamente conmovida al ver las muestras de afecto entre el príncipe y la reina

\- ¿U-ustedes están… juntos? - preguntó Snow sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar

\- Sí - afirmó David mirándola con una determinación impresionante, demostrándole con ello que estaba dispuesto a defender su amor por Regina

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto? - preguntó Azul intrigada

\- Algunos meses - respondió Regina mirando de reojo a su hijo quien parecía sorprendido

\- ¿Mamá? - le llamó Henry a su madre quien volteó a verle de inmediato - ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? - preguntó extrañado

\- Lo lamento - dijo volviéndose a sentar para hablar mejor con él - Tenía mucho miedo de que no lo aceptaras - confesó y el adolescente negó con su cabeza

\- Estoy feliz por ti, mamá - dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella - De verdad. Estoy feliz de que sea David - expresó y su madre le dio un amoroso beso en la frente

\- No me lo esperaba - confesó Snow y tragó pesado. Le era difícil entender que el que fuera su Príncipe Encantador estuviera ahora con la ex Reina Malvada.

Es decir, él era un héroe y ella, una ex villana

\- Pues comienza a acostumbrarte, porque esto que tengo con Regina - dijo buscando la delicada mano de la alcaldesa para aferrarla en la suya - Es profundo y verdadero - aseguró

\- ¡Muero de amor! - exclamó Ruby con emoción

\- Regina… - le llamó y una divina sonrisa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro cuando esos bellos ojos chocolate le miraron atentos - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó y rio un poco por la ironía.

No estaban para ser novios como si fuesen adolescentes, pero le parecía correcto hacerlo, sobre todo porque Henry debía tener un buen ejemplo de su abuelo de cómo hacer las cosas bien en una relación.

Después de todo, era el Príncipe Encantador

\- Eres un ocurrente - rio la reina con la emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo entero.

Era absurdo lo sabía bien, pero estaba profundamente conmovida por ese dulce y atento gesto.

Nunca había tenido un novio en realidad. Con Daniel nunca hubo una petición oficial a pesar de lo mucho que se amaron, y después de él, no había habido en su vida nadie hasta David

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - preguntó divertido y ella asintió con su cabeza.

Se inclinó para besarla con adoración frente a un emocionado Henry

\- ¡Hay que hacer un brindis! - dijo Eugenia golpeando despacito su copa alzada con un tenedor.

David se sentó y sostuvo su copa

\- Por la relación entre David y Regina - dijo Emma.

Todos alzaron sus copas y dieron un trago al vino.

El príncipe le dio otro beso dulce a la reina.

La cena siguió transcurriendo normal y ahora todos estaban felices. Solo Snow seguía demasiado sorprendida y confundida.

Cuando todo terminó, la mayoría se retiró

\- Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Mills - dijo Víctor agradecido por la cena

\- Fue un placer - respondió la alcaldesa estrechando la mano del médico.

Víctor asintió y comenzó a llevar a la princesa a la salida

\- Snow - la llamó David y espero a que su ex esposa volteara - La ropa interior del apartamento de Emma, era mía - confesó y la vio abrir los ojos enormes ante la realización

\- Que les vaya muy bien - dijo Regina bajando los pequeños escalones para encaminar a la pareja y que terminaran de salir de su casa.

El médico tomó la mano de la princesa y la sacó a jalones de ahí

\- Ya nos vamos - dijo Emma y abrazó a su padre - Estoy muy feliz de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta que estás loco de amor por ella - susurró bajito para que sólo él escuchara mientras Regina se despedía de Henry quien, según el acuerdo de ambas, se quedaría con ella toda esa semana

\- Gracias, hija - respondió - Lamento los sustos - dijo riendo un poco - No puedo prometer que no volverá a suceder - le sonrió de medio lado al verla abrir los ojos como platos.

Y es que, el deseo que había entre Regina y él, no tenía nada qué ver con que se estuvieran escondiendo

\- Hasta mañana, mamá - se despidió Henry - Adiós, David - salió de la Mansión

\- Buenas noches, Henry - se despidió del pequeño - Ya quita esa cara - le dijo a su hija y besó su frente.

Ambos despidieron a sus hijos a la puerta del lugar

\- Bueno, señorita Mills. Debo irme - le sonrió.

Regina se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle con pasión, con amor y entrega. Las manos del príncipe estuvieron pronto en su cintura y ella se movió hasta que ambos giraron.

Comenzó a avanzar haciéndolo retroceder e invocando su magia, la puerta se cerró

\- Quédate - le pidió y pronto se vio alzada entre esos fuertes y varoniles brazos.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de su gruesa cintura y se vio contra la puerta blanca de la entrada

\- Voy a quedarme contigo por siempre - jadeó con ardor y la volvió a besar con todo el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella.

Ambos estaban muy felices de que, la noticia de lo suyo, en vez de ser algo terrible, resultara ser una sorpresa agradable al final.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados, no me pertenecen.**_

Mi querida _**autumnevil5** _aka partner in crime, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños y te mando un fuerte abrazo. Esta continuación, es tu regalo. Espero te guste. Lo escribí con mucho, mucho cariño para ti.

Y también espero sea del agrado de todo aquel que lo lea.

Agradecimientos a mi estimada y muy querida **Lau**, quien fue la encargada de asistirme en esta ocasión y fue una excelente cómplice.

Este segundo capítulo se ubica aproximadamente un año después de lo que se contó en el primero.

* * *

\- ¡Ya llegué! - anunció David en el justo momento en que puso un pie dentro de la Mansión Mills que ahora era su hogar. Entró ansioso por reunirse con su bella esposa después de un muy buen día de trabajo en la estación.

Ese día, a Henry le tocaba estar con Emma, por lo que el príncipe sabía que sólo estarían él y su amada reina

\- Hola, mi amor - Regina salió de la cocina con una deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios.

Frunció ligeramente su ceño cuando le vio ahí, parado en el vestíbulo con una bolsa de la farmacia en mano.

Colocó sus manos en el pecho del sheriff y la libre de él, se posó en su cintura. Se alzó de puntitas para poderle besar

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - preguntó David con cariño mientras se relamía los labios y le miraba esos bellos y únicos ojos color chocolate que le hacían suspirar de amor a cada instante

\- Mucho - respondió ella y le besó de nuevo - ¿Qué trajiste? - preguntó mirando la bolsa. No recordaba que hiciera falta absolutamente nada en casa como para que el príncipe tuviera que hacer una parada para comprar algo precisamente ahí.

David asintió y caminó hasta el comedor poniendo la bolsa en la mesa

\- Traje un poco de Nutella - dijo sacando el frasco para dejarlo sobre la superficie de madera. Volteó a verla de reojo para ver su reacción.

La reina tenía la mirada fija en el postre y una expresión seria en el bello rostro, como si hubiera descubierto la razón por la cual lo había comprado.

El sheriff se armó de valor y tomó lo otro que había en la bolsa

\- Y también ésto - se volvió hacia ella con una pequeña caja en las manos que Regina reconoció de inmediato y negó con su cabeza - Mi amor, por favor - le pidió

\- David, no… - comenzó a decir la alcaldesa

\- Ya sé que me has dicho que no hay forma, pero en estos últimos días han pasado cosas que me hacen sospechar - su esposa alzó las manos claramente pidiéndole que se detuviera y luego empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, como si tratara de huir, pero David la siguió - Regina, sabes que tengo razón - la reina se movía por el lugar sacando platos y vasos de la alacena - Amas la lasaña y hace unos días que la preparaste el solo olor te causó malestar - explicó con calma

\- Eso no significa nada. Solo me sentía mal y ya - objetó la reina sin voltearle a ver

\- ¿Y ayer? - preguntó - ¿Creés que no me di cuenta que vomitaste en la mañana? - suspiró cansino y caminó hasta ella.

Regina estaba aferrando con fuerza la orilla de la encimera y tenía sus preciosos ojos cerrados con una expresión de ligero dolor en su bello rostro

\- Entiendo por qué tienes esa idea, pero no es posible, me aseguré de que fuera así - exhaló de golpe al tiempo que abría los ojos y miraba el techo - Además tuve mi periodo este mes - volteó a verle y le miró afligida

\- Sí, pero tú misma dijiste que fue diferente - le recordó - Admite que algo está sucediendo - y al verla morderse el labio inferior como en conflicto, se decidió a presionar un poquito más - Te acabaste la Nutella - le dijo con astucia y alzó una ceja

\- No sabía que comer esa cosa era un crimen, sheriff - se volvió hacia él, cruzó sus brazos, le miró altiva y él, sonrió

\- Es sospechoso cuando jamás te había visto comerla y encima culpas a Henry de habersela terminado - negó poquito con su cabeza por lo terca que su hermosa esposa estaba siendo - Y no cambies el tema - pidió alargando sus manos para tomar las de ella - Vamos, Regina - rogó David mientras sostenía las delicadas manos de la reina entre las suyas junto con la pequeña caja.

La alcaldesa le miró con sus bellos ojos chocolate grandes y algo temerosos. Los cerró, se relamió los labios y negó con su cabeza

\- David, es que no… - trató de debatir nuevamente

\- Solo una vez - pidió - Y si no resulta no lo pediré de nuevo. Lo prometo - depositó un beso en sus delicadas manos y le miró suplicante.

Regina tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó por la boca rindiéndose

\- Está bien - accedió y le quitó la caja de las manos para luego encaminarse hacia el baño de esa planta.

El príncipe corrió tras ella.

Entró y sin siquiera cerrar la puerta caminó hasta el inodoro, lo destapó, subió su falda, bajó su ropa interior, se sentó y después abrió la pequeña caja para sacar la prueba de embarazo que su marido le había llevado.

Sintió que la garganta se le apretaba por la angustia que le invadía.

David sabía bien que no era posible que ella pudiera concebir. Sabía que en el bosque tomó una poción de infertilidad y que no había forma de revertir ese efecto.

Sabía que el príncipe se casó con ella consciente de que jamás tendrían hijos y se sentía terriblemente culpable de pensar que David estaba ilusionado con la idea de que pudiera estar embarazada.

Esa prueba, sobre la que ahora estaba orinando, era la confirmación de que su esposo albergaba la remota esperanza de que así fuera y le dolía profundamente saber que lo iba a desilusionar.

Cuando terminó, se aseó, se subió la ropa interior, acomodó su falda, cerró la tapa del inodoro, colocó ahí encima la prueba y de forma automática fue a lavarse las manos

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó David desde la puerta.

La estuvo observando todo el tiempo y se sentía mal por cómo veía a su esposa, parecía asustada, preocupada y culpable a la vez.

Se acercó a ella para envolverla entre sus brazos y Regina se abrazó con fuerza a él

\- Te amo - susurró sobre su cabello - Sea cual sea el resultado, te seguiré amando - dejó un tierno besito ahí. Su bella esposa, no respondió - Son cinco minutos, ¿cierto? - preguntó, porque claro que había leído las instrucciones de la cajita mientras estuvo escogiendo una en la farmacia

\- No lo sé - respondió - No leí las instrucciones - confesó con nerviosismo que esperaba no fuera perceptible. Sentía el corazón palpitarle con fuerza dentro del pecho como si tuviera taquicardia y un nudo de pura angustia en el estómago.

Esos fueron los cinco minutos más largos que Regina recordaba haber vivido en su vida y en todo ese tiempo, permanecieron abrazados en la misma posición

\- Es tiempo - informó David al ver su reloj

\- Revísalo tú - dijo Regina y le soltó para irse.

No fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y no quería verlo cuando comprobara que la prueba dio negativo. No iba a aguantar ver su apuesto rostro lleno de desilusión y se recriminó a sí misma por todo eso que le estaba pasando que hizo pensar a su esposo que estaba embarazada

\- _¿Regina? _\- la voz del príncipe buscándola la hizo salir de sus tormentosos pensamientos y se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba en el armario de la habitación de ambos.

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento llegó hasta ahí y fue consciente de que había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Las limpió mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba aire profundamente armándose de valor.

Sabía que su marido la amaba verdaderamente y por encima de cualquier circunstancia y eso, no iba a cambiar nada.

Era sólo una coincidencia que acababa de ser desmentida y ya. Podían olvidarse del detalle y seguir con esa nueva y maravillosa vida llena de felicidad que tenían juntos.

Salió del armario y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, pero justo antes de llegar, el sheriff apareció en la puerta con la prueba en la mano.

Regina le miró a los ojos y se encontró con una mirada azul conmocionada y un tanto indescifrable. Esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa mientras asentía con su cabeza porque no esperaba algo diferente

\- ¿Quieres cenar? - le preguntó y el labio inferior le tembló poquito por las ganas que tenía de llorar.

David negó con su cabeza y la alcaldesa se sintió morir. Tanta era la decepción que hasta el apetito se le había ido, aunque si era sincera, ella tampoco quería comer.

El sheriff tomó aire profundamente y le alargó la prueba, pero al ver que su hermosa esposa no parecía quererla tomar, se aseguró que se estuviera mostrando el resultado, aunque era posible que la reina no supiera lo que significa porque no leyó las instrucciones

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó alterada y le miró ligeramente herida porque no entendía qué era lo que quería de ella. No entendía por qué seguía insistiendo y no la dejaba en paz con ese tema

\- Esas dos rayitas significan que estás embarazada - le dijo.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron desmesuradamente por la impresión de la noticia y comenzó a negar con su cabeza

\- Mi amor - la llamó con suavidad al verla tan contrariada.

Pero su esposa, solo entró al armario y a los pocos segundos salió con un cofre que reconocía debía ser del bosque encantado.

La vio ponerlo sobre sobre su tocador y de inmediato comenzó a colocar cosas que seguramente eran ingredientes en un frasquito

\- Hey - intentó de nuevo, pero ella seguía sin responder y ahora sí, estaba realmente preocupado - ¡¿Qué haces?! - preguntó alarmado al verla pincharse el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y dejar caer una gota de sangre en el frasco. David la tomó de la mano con la suya izquierda y la derecha la uso para tomarla del mentón y hacer que le mirara - Regina… - los bellos ojos chocolate le miraron tan solo por un segundo llenos de lágrimas y después, se desviaron al frasco que había quedado sobre el tocador y de pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

El sheriff no entendió nada hasta que de pronto, Regina se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder y llevar sus manos hasta su estrecha cintura sosteniéndola de ahí

\- Te amo - susurró con amor tomando el apuesto rostro de su marido con las manos - Te amo tanto, David - sollozó y le besó de nuevo sin esperar a que él dijera nada - Vamos a tener un hijo - dijo con la voz emocionada y llena de sentimiento.

Y entonces, David fue testigo de ver la sonrisa más deslumbrante y hermosa que jamás le había visto a su esposa y lo dejó completamente embobado

\- Mi amor - le llamó Regina y lo vio parpadear un par de veces como regresando de a dónde quiera que hubiera ido en esos escasos tres segundos

\- Oh, belleza - cerró los ojos sintiéndolos llenarse de lágrimas por la emoción y luego asintió sonriendo - Vamos a tener un hijo - repitió y, agachándose un poco, la abrazó de las piernas por justo debajo de su precioso trasero y la alzó para dar una vuelta con ella haciéndola reír, pero luego la dejó con cuidado en el suelo de nuevo - ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó preocupado y se recriminó la efusividad. Su bella esposa se había estado sintiendo mal y él la alzaba para dar una vuelta con ella como si nada - Tenemos que ir con Whale - la tomó de la mano derecha - Te tiene que revisar, tuviste un sangrado y eso puede ser algo malo - dijo asustado

\- Estoy embarazada - argumentó con firmeza - Eso es una prueba de embarazo mágica - explicó - No importa lo del sangrado, el bebé está aquí - dijo mientras llevaba las manos de ambos hasta su plano vientre.

David miró ese punto y, brevemente, sonrió enternecido, pero luego negó con su cabeza, como recobrando la compostura

\- Sí, pero quiero que él nos lo confirme. Vamos, por favor - pidió preocupado mientras acariciaba ese lugar donde estaba el producto del profundo amor que sentía por Regina

\- Está bien - accedió - Pero hasta mañana. Ya es noche y ésto no es una emergencia. Sólo estoy embarazada - dijo y frunció ligeramente el ceño como no pudiendo creer todavía que así fuera porque se suponía que era imposible - Todavía no lo entiendo - se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose algo confundida a pesar de la felicidad que la embargaba

\- No importa cómo haya sido - tomó el bello rostro de la reina con sus manos - Estás embarazada. Eso es lo único que importa ahora - soltó un suspiro - Te amo tanto - capturó los tersos labios de su amada mujer en un beso lleno de amor y felicidad.

* * *

Tal como Regina lo prometió, a primera hora del día siguiente estuvieron en el consultorio de Víctor quien aceptó verlos de imprevisto, seguramente porque tenía curiosidad de saber por qué le estaban yendo a ver.

Les recibió con cordialidad, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio frente a ellos

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? - les miró con sincero interés.

David y Regina se miraron, y se tomaron de la mano

\- Estoy embarazada - le dijo mientras ponía sobre el escritorio la prueba de embarazo mágica y la cara de confusión del médico no se hizo esperar

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó

\- Una prueba de embarazo mágica - respondió David orgulloso de sí mismo por saberlo

\- No sabía que las reinas orinaban de color turquesa - dijo Víctor haciendo una mueca extraña

\- Es una prueba de sangre - explicó la alcaldesa con fastidio en la voz al tiempo que torcía los ojos y sintió la mano de su marido apretar un poquito el agarre, como pidiéndole silenciosamente que se tranquilizara

\- Muy bien - estaba realmente sorprendido porque sabía bien por Snow que Regina era incapaz de concebir dado a un maleficio que la reina misma puso sobre sí. Era uno que la princesa conocía muy bien pues fue usado también en ella y fue necesaria agua del lago Nostros para que pudiera engendrar

\- Regina tuvo un sangrado que confundió con su período - dijo David y la alcaldesa volteó a verle para regañarlo por decirle a Víctor algo de ella sin su autorización, pero al ver los ojos azules llenos de genuina preocupación decidió no hacerlo

\- Lo más seguro es que haya sido sangrando por la implantación del embrión - explicó Víctor - ¿Te molesta si hacemos una ecografía? - le preguntó a la reina quien negó con su cabeza como respuesta - Bien. Vengan por aquí - les invitó a ambos y ellos le siguieron.

Solo fueron a otra sección del mismo consultorio donde el médico tenía todo lo necesario para hacer exámenes ginecológicos

\- Ahí está el baño - le indicó a Regina - Adentro hay una bata. Desvístete por completo y póntela - la vio asentir y entrar de inmediato

\- ¿Desnuda? - preguntó David en cuanto la puerta se cerró - ¿Le estás pidiendo a mi esposa que se desnude y use sólo una bata para que la examines? - trataba de hablar bajo para que la reina no le escuchara

\- Te aconsejo que comiences a relajarte - dijo Víctor mientras prendía los monitores y preparaba todo lo necesario - Le voy a hacer una ecografía transvaginal - le sonrió fingidamente poniéndose los guantes

\- ¿Trans… qué? - preguntó el sheriff

\- Voy a meter ésto - levantó el transductor - por su vagina para ver cómo va el embarazo - habló haciendo el ademán de cómo lo haría y justo cuando David abrió la boca para protestar, la puerta se abrió revelando la bella figura de la alcaldesa vestida en una bata de hospital que podía ver claramente no le gustaba para nada

\- Ni una palabra - le advirtió a su marido levantándole el dedo índice de la mano izquierda mientras caminaba hasta la cama donde la examinarían.

Dios, la bata era horrible y se recriminó a sí misma el no haber usado magia para invocar una bata a su gusto.

Se subió a la cama

\- Vas a abrir las piernas y a colocarlas aquí - indicó Víctor y se aguantó las ganas de reír a carcajadas al ver el rostro indignado y enojado del príncipe. Sólo esperaba que no lo quisiera golpear por hacer su trabajo como era debido.

Por su parte, David estaba seguro que si no fuera porque eso se trataba de la salud de su esposa y la de su bebé jamás hubiera permitido que eso sucediera

\- Muy bien - dijo el médico poniéndose en posición, sintiendo la mirada pesada del sheriff sobre él - Te haré un examen transvaginal - comenzó a explicarle a la reina - Voy a meter este aparato que se llama transductor - se lo mostró - por tu vagina para ver cómo va todo. Le pondré un preservativo y gel para facilitar la introducción - y procedió a hacer lo explicado.

Regina estaba nerviosa porque no le gustaban los exámenes médicos, ni los médicos y encima de todo, se sentía bastante vulnerable en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y sintió una mano de David tomar la suya y la otra, la uso para acariciarle la frente con cariño

\- Aquí estoy - le sonrió con amor cuando ella abrió sus bellos ojos y le miró

\- Voy a comenzar - anunció el médico - sentirás una pequeña molestia, pero no debería haber dolor - aclaró y la alcaldesa asintió - ¿Lista? - preguntó

\- Sí - respondió cerrando sus ojos de nuevo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de incomodidad cuando el transductor comenzó a entrar en ella por la presión.

Sentía que estaba muriendo de los nervios al ver a su esposa así, con esa expresión en su bello rostro y estaba atento a cualquier signo de dolor, seguro de que, si lo encontraba, iba a patear el trasero de Whale hasta el cansancio

\- Y aquí lo tenemos - dijo Víctor mirando el monitor con detenimiento - ¿Hace cuánto tuviste el sangrado? - preguntó

\- Como dos semanas - respondió la reina

\- ¿Y era tiempo de tu período? - preguntó con interés

\- No - se mordió el labio inferior brevemente - Debió ser la semana pasada - contó exhalando largamente y miró a su marido quien le sonrió de medio lado negando con su cabeza

\- Y estabas terca con que no pasaba nada - le dijo y dejó un beso largo en su frente

\- Estás de tres semanas - dijo Víctor - Por lo temprano del embarazo sólo puedo ver el saquito - uso una pluma especial para señalar en el monitor el punto que quería que observaran - Pero aún no tenemos latido - y al ver los rostros llenos de preocupación se apresuró a decir - Eso no significa que algo esté mal. De hecho veo todo muy bien y saludable - una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro - Voy a sacarlo - anunció

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo - repitió el príncipe con los ojos cerrados y los labios contra la frente de su esposa

\- Hemos terminado - dijo Víctor poniéndose de pie y haciéndose a un lado para permitirle a Regina bajar de la cama - Ya puedes asearte y vestirte. Los espero de este lado - y se fue dejándoles ahí.

David ayudó a la reina a descender de la cama

\- ¿Ahora sí estás convencida de que es real? - preguntó acomodando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de ella cuando estuvo de pie frente a él

\- Sí - le abrazó por el cuello y le besó repetidas veces - Necesito limpiarme - le soltó y caminó hacia el baño para asearse y vestirse.

El príncipe se dirigió al otro lado del consultorio y vio que Víctor hacía algo de papeleo

\- Es el expediente de Regina - le dijo antes de que preguntara. Lo vio sentarse en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio - ¿Qué hicieron para que pasara? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad porque el embarazo, al menos hasta ese momento, se veía completamente normal

\- Sexo - respondió David mirándole muy, muy fija y fríamente porque no estaba nada contento de saber que Whale había visto y tocado a su mujer en esa parte de su preciosa anatomía que solo él debía tocar - Mucho - aclaró con énfasis y antes de que todo comenzara a ir mal, la reina apareció.

Víctor lo agradeció sinceramente

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Regina mirando de su marido al médico mientras se sentaba porque podía percibir algo de tensión en el ambiente

\- Sí - respondieron ambos hombres al unísono y la Reina abrió sus ojos grandes asintiendo pero no creyéndoles

\- Bien. Por mi parte solo queda hacer recomendaciones - volteó a ver su computador y comenzó a escribir algo - No dejes de hacer ninguna de tus tres comidas a tu hora - la impresora comenzó a trabajar - Es perfectamente normal que sientas cansancio, mareos y náuseas - explicó - Te voy a recetar unas vitaminas - dijo siguiendo con su labor y mandó a imprimir algo más. Tomó la primera hoja y se las extendió - Son éstas. Te las darán en la farmacia del hospital. Y ésto - tomó la otra hoja y la colocó a la vista de ambos - es una orden para exámenes de sangre y orina de rutina - y como era de esperarse, Regina negó con su cabeza - Los necesito para el control de tu embarazo - dijo y la reina soltó una exhalación inconforme - Vamos, una prueba mágica no me sirve de mucho - señaló el frasquito que seguía en su escritorio

\- Se los hará - aseguró David tomando ambas hojas junto con la prueba mágica

\- Si notas algo raro, sientes algún dolor o hay sangrado anormal, deberás venir a urgencias de inmediato, ¿estamos? - preguntó y pudo ver que la expresión de la alcaldesa cambió a una de ligera preocupación

\- Sí - respondió y se puso de pie junto con David

\- Entonces, los veo dentro de un mes con los exámenes - se levantó para acompañarlos a la puerta de su consultorio - Regina… - le llamó antes de que se fueran - Vas a decírselo a todos pronto, ¿cierto? - habló algo nervioso - Ya sabes cómo es Snow. Basta con que alguien le diga que los vieron venir conmigo, me preguntará hasta que le diga y ella no se va a quedar callada - sonrió con disculpa.

Regina torció los ojos de nuevo y gruñó bajito. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos

\- Gracias - dijo David y estrechó la mano de Víctor - Podemos seguir teniendo sexo, ¿cierto? - preguntó bajito y el médico sonrió divertido

\- Sí - respondió asintiendo.

El príncipe asintió también y luego comenzó a caminar tras su bella esposa que estaba saliendo del hospital en vez de ir a la farmacia por las vitaminas que seguramente iba a renegar de tener que tomar.

* * *

Después de salir del hospital con las vitaminas en mano, fueron directamente a la tienda de empeño de Gold.

La pequeña campana anunció su llegada y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Rumpelstilskin saliera por las cortinas tras el mostrador

\- Pero qué agradable sorpresa - les dijo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Regina caminó decidida hacia él con David siguiéndole de cerca y puso el frasquito de la prueba mágica frente al Oscuro quien hizo una mueca como de extrañamiento y sorpresa al reconocer lo que era

\- Sí - afirmó la reina - Eso mismo que te estás preguntando es lo que me trajo aquí - dijo

\- Felicidades - sonrió el hombre con astucia mientras tomaba el pequeño frasco con una de sus manos y lo acercaba un poco a él para verlo con detenimiento

\- Solo quiero saber, ¿cómo sucedió? - le preguntó y su tono de voz fue mucho más suave esta vez porque en verdad quería una respuesta.

Rumpel soltó un suspiro y pasó su mano libre por la prueba que brilló ahora con intensidad

\- Acompáñenme - pidió, invitándoles a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Dejó el frasco en la mesa de trabajo y buscó algunas cosas.

Abrió el contenedor y vertió un poco en otro frasco. Después, agregó unas gotas de un líquido transparente y la muestra brilló iluminando todo el lugar con intensidad.

Era una luz pura y blanca, con arcoíris apenas perceptibles en ciertas partes del espacio

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó David cuando todo cesó

\- Jamás había visto algo así - dijo Rumpel

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Regina con algo de preocupación por lo que las palabras de su antiguo mentor pudieran significar

\- Esperé más de doscientos años para que existiera una pareja que se amara verdaderamente y así poder ejecutar mi plan - miró al sheriff quien asintió entendiendo - Si hubiera sabido que ustedes eran algo mucho más que amores verdaderos, lo habría hecho diferente - dijo torciendo su boca pensando en que quizá siempre existió una forma más fácil que la Maldición Oscura para de recuperar a su hijo

\- No entiendo - la reina miró a su marido y después al Oscuro

\- El amor que se tienen es mucho más fuerte que el amor verdadero. Es algo profundo que viene de dos almas que se han logrado encontrar y es tan poderoso, que logró romper tu maleficio - le sonrió tenuemente.

Regina volteó a ver a David de nuevo quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción. Se dieron un tierno beso y después el príncipe dejó un besito en la nariz de su esposa

\- ¿Entonces nuestro bebé es producto del amor verdadero? - preguntó el sheriff al Oscuro

\- De algo mucho más poderoso que eso - aclaró al confirmar.

La alcaldesa le sonrió a su antiguo mentor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y también, de agradecimiento.

* * *

A la hora de la comida se reunieron con Henry en la Mansión.

Llamaron a Emma para decirle que comería con ellos solo por ese día y la rubia no tuvo problemas en acceder porque de todas formas no le gustaba cocinar y ni siquiera era buena en ello. Se ahorraría esa preocupación al menos por ese día

\- Te quedó delicioso, mamá - dijo el adolescente relamiéndose los labios con gusto

\- Qué bueno que te gustó - le sonrió sintiéndose un tanto conmovida porque le vinieron recuerdos de su pequeño príncipe de bebé y no podía creer todavía que volvería a vivir la maravillosa experiencia de tener un hijo.

Aunque esta vez, sería diferente

\- Henry - llamó el príncipe a su nieto - Hay algo que tú mamá quiere decirte - le dijo y el adolescente asintió para luego poner toda su atención en su madre

\- Anoche… - comenzó a decir e hizo una pausa. El sheriff tomó su mano izquierda como buscando darle ánimos y la reina agradeció profundamente el gesto de apoyo - David y yo, descubrimos que estoy embarazada - le contó

\- ¿Embarazada? - preguntó Henry irguiéndose y abrió sus verdes ojos grandes, completamente sorprendidos. Miraba de su madre al sheriff temiendo que le estuvieran jugando una broma.

Pero al ver a su mamá mirándole con ojos llenos de lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, supo que era verdad

\- Mamá - se levantó de su asiento y corrió a su lado para abrazarse al cuello de la reina - No lo puedo creer - dijo profundamente conmovido. Se separó de ella y puso una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe - ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces pedí en secreto tener un hermanito? - preguntó negando con su cabeza y sonrió divertido

\- Creo que al fin fuiste escuchado - dijo David sonriéndole a su nieto

\- Estoy muy, muy feliz - besó la mejilla de su mamá y luego se alejó un par de pasos de ellos. Juntó sus manos con efusividad una vez llamando la atención de ambos adultos - Va a ser niña - apuntó a su madre - Sé que será niña - dijo muy confiado en sus propias palabras

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - preguntó Regina con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios por la ocurrencia de su hijo

\- Porque soy el poseedor del corazón del verdadero creyente y creo que es niña - dijo con orgullo y los hizo reír

\- Si es niña te voy a enseñar a manejar - ofreció David

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó con efusividad el adolescente dando un pequeño brinco

\- ¡No! - dijo la reina de inmediato - David - renegó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho - Como alcaldesa de Storybrooke no puedo permitir que un menor de edad conduzca - aclaró

\- Mamááá - renegó Henry haciendo una mueca afligida

\- El sheriff de la ciudad le va a enseñar y ya. No le darle un auto para que conduzca - sonrió divertido alzándole las cejas un par de veces y el adolescente soltó un quejido apesumbrado

\- No estoy de acuerdo - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - Olvídense de eso los dos - se levantó dispuesta a recoger la mesa

\- Yo lo hago - se ofreció Henry y se apresuró a quitarle los platos de la mano a su mamá

\- No te enojes - dijo David poniéndose de pie - Existe la posibilidad de que sea niño - río un poco y Regina arrugó su bella nariz en señal de fastidio y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

El príncipe suspiró enamorado y siguió a la dueña de su corazón.

* * *

Era media tarde cuando Regina entró a Granny's donde había quedado de verse con Emma y Snow para darles la noticia del embarazo antes de que se enteraran por otro lado.

No confiaba en que Víctor pudiera mantener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo teniendo a la princesa como esposa.

En cuanto Eugenia la vio, le sonrió de una forma tan extraña que la reina hasta juró que ya lo sabía. Le regresó la sonrisa y caminó hasta donde una alegre princesa estaba con su pequeño Thomas de cuatro meses.

Poco después de la cena del segundo aniversario de novios de Snow y Víctor, la pareja anunció que se casaría en pocos días tomando a todos por sorpresa y después, se supo que la razón de la prisa por contraer matrimonio, fue porque la princesa estaba en cinta

\- ¡Regina! - le saludó con entusiasmo cuando la vio y su bebé dio un gritito - Sí, sí. Es la tía Regina - le dijo a su hijo quien pataleó alegre dentro del portabebé. La reina se sentó frente a ella - Emma no debe tardar - le dijo mientras limpiaba el exceso de saliva de la boquita de su pequeño - ¿Vas a ordenar algo? - preguntó

\- Esperaré a que a tu hija llegue - le sonrió con empatía porque el pequeño comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

La princesa buscó de inmediato la botella de leche en la pañalera que llevaba y se la dio al bebé quien, sin perder tiempo, empezó a comer

\- Hey - les saludó la sheriff que acababa de llegar - Ruby - llamó a la lobo - Un café, por favor - le pidió y se sentó enseguida de la alcaldesa empujándola un poco buscando hacerse espacio.

Regina se movió más hacia el fondo del asiento a regañadientes por lo brusca que era la rubia

\- ¿Cuál era la urgencia por vernos y que David dice no puede esperar? - preguntó Emma mirando a la reina y después se agachó un poco para hablarle bajito - ¿Se les perdió la ropa interior de nuevo? - se burló y soltó una buena carcajada al ver la molestia en el rostro de la esposa de su padre - Es solo una broma, Regina - se limpió la lágrima que se asomó por la comisura de su ojo

\- No le veo la gracia, Swan - le miró con el ceño fruncido

\- Ya, ya. Perdón - se disculpó y luego miró al bebé - ¿Cómo están? - le preguntó a su madre. En todo ese día no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella y saber de su hermanito como era costumbre

\- Muy bien - respondió ella con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios

\- Oh, néctar divino de los dioses - dijo Emma haciendo una mueca de placer en cuanto le sirvieron el café.

Regina hizo una de desagrado por la exageración de la sheriff, pero al momento en el que el aroma penetró sus sentidos, comenzó a sentir náuseas.

Escuchó que Snow y Emma intercambiaban un par de palabras, respiró profundo un par de veces en un vago intento por hacer que el malestar pasara, pero fue imposible.

Oh, no...

\- Quítate - le dijo a Emma acercándose a ella y dándole golpecitos en el brazo para que se moviera rápido y poder salir

\- ¡Espera! - exclamó la rubia porque casi tira su café, pero la expresión ligeramente espantada de la reina, la preocupó - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó dejando la taza sobre la mesa

\- ¡Déjame pasar! - pidió alterada porque estaba a nada de regresar su estómago y no quería hacerlo ahí, enfrente de todos.

Emma brincó prácticamente del asiento y Regina corrió al baño dejándolas perplejas a ambas.

La sheriff se apresuró tras ella y al entrar, la escuchó vomitando en uno de los cubículos. Pensó en acercarse para ayudarla, pero prefirió correr con su madre

\- Está vomitando - le dijo bajito para que nadie más escuchara - ¿Estaba bien cuando llegó? ¿Comió algo? - preguntó preocupada e intrigada a la vez. Su madre negó con la cabeza

\- No comió nada y estaba bien - argumentó pensativa la princesa mientras mecía en el portabebé a su pequeño que ya había terminado de comer y ahora luchaba por no dormirse a pesar de la insistencia de su madre porque lo hiciera - Lo estuvo hasta que… trajeron tu café - abrió los ojos ante su propia deducción y al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hija, supo que pensaba lo mismo que ella.

La figura de la alcaldesa apareció en escena de nuevo y ambas voltearon a verla con ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

Por su parte, la reina miró altiva al local entero porque las miradas estaban posadas en ella, seguramente porque la vieron correr hacia el baño. Y bueno, Regina Mills nunca hacía eso. Era una reina y una muy refinada.

Siguió andando y se detuvo a un par de pasos de la mesa, temerosa de que el café, que seguía ahí, volviera a causarle malestar.

La sheriff y la princesa seguían mirándola de una forma que a Regina le pareció muy extraña e incómoda

\- ¿Qué? - les preguntó a las dos y se cruzó de brazos

\- Regina… - habló Emma con aparente calma - ¿El olor del café te causó malestar? - preguntó esperando poder llevar a la reina por una serie de preguntas cautelosas para que les dijera si estaba en cinta, como ella y su madre pensaban, o no.

Regina cerró los ojos y abrió su boca para hablar

\- ¿Estás embarazada? - preguntó Snow de forma brusca, impulsada por la misma sorpresa que la sospecha le causaba, pero sobretodo, por la impaciencia de saber.

De nuevo, todas las miradas estuvieron sobre la reina porque la princesa no fue precisamente sutil al hablar.

Miró fríamente a quienes estaban viéndola y sólo hasta que desviaron sus miradas, habló

\- Sí - respondió sin más

\- Oh, por Dios - los ojos de Snow se llenaron de lágrimas al instante

\- Eso era lo que quería decirles - dijo Regina acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

\- Muchas felicidades - Emma la abrazó sin previo aviso.

La reina se tensó porque no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien más, aparte de su marido y Henry, la abrazaran tan repentina y efusivamente. La rubia la soltó casi de inmediato

\- Te dije que sí estaría embarazada. Me debes 10, Ruby - dijo Eugenia a su nieta tras el mostrador

\- Lo sé. Lo sé - respondió la lobo con fastidio porque perdió la apuesta que hizo con su abuela

\- ¿Ustedes cómo sabían? - preguntó Regina con interés

\- ¡Ay, niña! - rio Granny acercándose a ellas - Es posible que medio Storybrooke lo sepa ya. Tu marido fue ayer a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo - dijo la vieja lobo y la abrazó calurosamente. La reina se tensó un poquito de nuevo. Se separó de ella tomándola de los hombros - Te vamos a consentir mucho aquí - le dio un par de palmaditas y se retiró

\- Ay, Regina. Te va a encantar estar embarazada - dijo Snow ahora con el pequeño Thomas en brazos y mirando a la reina con emoción

\- Siento mucho lo del café - se disculpó Emma tomando la taza y llevándola a la barra para luego regresar con ellas

\- Ni siquiera yo sabía que me causaba malestar - se sentó de nuevo y soltó un suspiro afligido - Tampoco puedo oler la lasaña - se lamentó mientras la rubia se sentaba enseguida de Snow ahora

\- ¿Cómo pasó? - preguntó la sheriff con interés - Se suponía que tú… - trató de decir pero su madre la interrumpió de nuevo

\- ¿Conseguiste agua del lago Nostros? - preguntó la maestra

\- No - respondió la alcaldesa y llevó ambas manos a su plano vientre bajando su mirada - Fue gracias al amor que nos tenemos David y yo - levantó su mirada encarando a las dos mujeres

\- Pero… él y yo no logramos revertir mi infertilidad - dijo Snow sorprendida

\- Rumpel dice que lo nuestro es algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso - explicó con una tenue sonrisa en los labios

\- ¿Y ya te aseguraste que todo está bien? - preguntó Emma y la reina asintió

\- Estoy de tres semanas - les contó y su sonrisa se amplió

\- ¿Fuiste con mi marido? - preguntó la princesa entre sorprendida y ofendida porque ella no estaba enterada

\- Sí, esta mañana. Es el único obstetra - le recordó alzando una ceja por la obviedad

\- Comimos juntos y no dijo nada - se quejó con molestia y su bebé comenzó a lloriquear incómodo.

Emma tomó a su hermanito de inmediato, se lo puso sobre el hombro y comenzó a darle palmaditas para calmarlo. Mientras lo hacía, miraba a Regina con emoción

\- De verdad, muchas felicidades - le sonrió conmovida

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti y por David - dijo Snow con sinceridad y alargó su mano para tomar una de la reina - Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaremos aquí para ti - le sonrió y la rubia asintió apoyando con ello sus palabras

\- Nosotras también - dijo Ruby poniendo frente a la reina un tazón repleto de fruta y un vaso con agua - Cortesía de la casa - le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Regina se mordió tantito el labio inferior sintiendo una extraña pero cálida emoción por esas muestras de afecto que estaba recibiendo.

* * *

David llegó a su casa y se encontró con toda su bella familia ahí. Estaban Regina, Henry y Emma, quien al verlo, se echó a sus brazos para felicitarlo con esa misma emoción que recordaba haberle visto cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Snow

\- Voy a tener otro hermanito - le dijo la rubia que se veía profundamente conmovida, pero muy, muy feliz.

El príncipe besó paternalmente la frente de su hija, sintiéndose afectado positivamente por la emoción que veía en ella.

Estuvieron un rato conviviendo y después, Emma y Henry, se retiraron de la Mansión.

* * *

La noche cayó y la alcaldesa de Storybrooke estaba en su habitación, de lado en la cama con su marido sobre ella, penetrándola en esa posición.

Ambos estaban sudoroso y agitados, disfrutando de hacerse el amor el uno al otro.

La reina sintió un ardiente beso en el hombro y volvió su cabeza hacia él. Hermosos y oscurecidos ojos azules le miraban con intensidad mientras los suyos se entrecerraban por el placer de sentirlo entrar y salir de ella de esa manera tan pasional y exquisita.

Entreabrió su boca porque en ese justo momento su sexo comenzó a contraerse apretándose alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia de David y se sentía a nada de llegar, estaba justo ahí

\- Ohhh, d-dios - gimió alto cuando llegó a la cúspide de su placer y aferró con fuerza las sábanas mientras su cuerpo entero tembló presa del orgasmo.

El príncipe se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su bella esposa para besarle pronunciadamente ahí mientras la sentía apretar con fuerza su miembro

\- Mmhhh - ronroneó de placer y atrapó con sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la reina y le mordisqueó poquito - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó besándole repetidas veces detrás de la oreja.

Ya la había hecho venir tres veces y estaba mucho más atento que nunca a las reacciones de su esposa por el embarazo

\- Sí - respondió jadeando pesadamente, pero con una hermosísima sonrisa en el bello rostro.

La alcaldesa alzó la pierna derecha y David se irguió un poco permitiéndole pasarla al otro lado de su cuerpo.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior con gusto y se aferró a los costados del príncipe con sus delicadas manos para poderse empujar contra él.

Se arqueó un poco y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando le tomó por completo en su interior una vez más

\- Majestad - gimió el sheriff cerrando los ojos con fuerza por la maravillosa y exquisita sensación de estar enterrado muy dentro de ella, con sus suaves, calientes y apretadas paredes ajustándose a su miembro.

Entonces, Regina comenzó a mover sus caderas ligeramente haciéndole gemir desde el fondo de la garganta

\- ¿Te gusta, esposo? - preguntó con fingida inocencia sin dejarse de mover

\- Mucho - abrió los ojos y se encontró con los bellos ojos chocolate nublados de placer, mirándole coquetos y provocativos - Me encanta estar dentro de ti - se abalanzó sobre ella enterrando su rostro en el precioso cuello y comenzó a mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de su mujer que estaba muy húmeda, apretada y caliente.

Regina empezó a dejar escapar gemidos y jadeos. Llevó ahora sus manos a la espalda de David para aferrarse de ahí y abrió un poquito más sus piernas para permitirle llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella.

El sheriff estaba que moría por venirse. Su miembro palpitaba con intensidad y lo sentía ardiente, pesado, apunto de explotar pero quería hacer que la reina llegara una vez más y de ser posible, junto con él.

Así que se irguió y se apoyó con sus rodillas en la cama. La aferró de la estrecha cintura, que sabía bien desaparecería pronto conforme el bebé fuera creciendo, y empezó a embestirla.

La alcaldesa se retorció un poco ante el cambio, pero pronto comenzó a soltar alaridos y lloriqueos de intenso placer. Se arqueó enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y se agarró de los antebrazos de su esposo

\- Vas a ser mi muerte - siseó de ardoroso placer cuando empezó a sentirla contraerse sobre él - ¿Te vas a venir otra vez? - le preguntó y ella asintió furiosamente con los ojos apretados.

Entonces, él se detuvo

\- N-no - se quejó desesperada y movió sus caderas, o al menos lo intentó porque el agarre del príncipe no le permitió hacerlo.

La sostuvo con firmeza para cambiar el ángulo de penetración y entró en ella de una firme, segura y poderosa estocada que la hizo contener el aliento.

Comenzó a follarla así, golpeando con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella con cada una de sus embestidas y Regina se retorcía, temblaba y se tensaba mientras gritaba por el placer.

Podía ver lágrimas agolpadas en las pestañas de sus bellos ojos que seguían apretados, sus preciosos y redondos senos moviéndose al compás del ritmo que imprimía y los lindos pezones, duros y erguidos.

David llevó su mano derecha hasta el hinchado clítoris de su mujer y lo frotó ganándose un bello gemido estrangulado.

Y entonces, la espalda de la reina se arqueó violentamente y ella apretó con fuerza los antebrazos del príncipe empezando a temblar sin control alguno y si se mantuvo en su sitio, fue porque él la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura con ambas manos

\- ¡Carajo! - gruñó David comenzando a venirse al sentirla, pero sobretodo, al verla en medio del orgasmo.

Tan bella y hermosa...

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se derramaba en lo más profundo del interior de su esposa quien seguía temblando y jadeaba con fuerza en búsqueda de aliento

\- Te amo - susurró inclinándose y capturando los labios de su mujer en un beso lleno de amor, devoción y entrega que fue respondido de la misma forma.

Cuando sintió que el orgasmo de Regina cesó por fin, salió con cuidado de ella y se separó de sus labios para bajar y poderle llenar de besos amorosos el vientre

\- También te amo - susurró contra la suave piel y desde esa posición, volteó a ver a la reina cuando sintió una de sus delicadas manos acariciarle el cabello - ¿Estás feliz? - le preguntó y ella asintió con lágrimas emocionadas agolpadas en sus bellos ojos

\- Mucho, David - respondió con una bella sonrisa y, al tiempo que él subía de nuevo para besarla, la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos comenzó a resbalar por su intimidad - Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tan feliz - susurró contra los labios de su marido - Gracias por amarme tanto - la voz se le quebró un poquito

\- Gracias a ti, Regina - le besó de nuevo - Gracias por enseñarme que hay formas mucho más profundas y verdaderas de amar. Algo tan real y puro, que fue capaz de darnos esta inesperada pero hermosa sorpresa - dijo colocando una mano sobre el vientre de ella y se volvió a prender de sus preciosos labios.

Se recostó a su lado, la envolvió entre sus brazos y Regina le abrazó por igual. Siguieron compartiendo caricias, palabras y besos llenos de amor hasta que ambos, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana del día siguiente, David llegó a la estación buscando una taza de café porque amaneció con la noticia de que bella esposa embarazada no soportaba el olor.

Así que, de ahora en adelante si lo quería, debía tomarlo fuera de casa y en horas no próximas a verla. La reina estaba tan sensible que, si llegaba a saborear el café de su boca, lo más seguro era que terminara en el baño regresando su estómago y eso era algo que el sheriff no quería.

Su hija ya estaba ahí y le recibió con un fuerte abrazo porque seguía muy emocionada con la noticia. Le contó que Henry y ella estuvieron casi toda la noche platicando del inesperado embarazo y que ambos, estaban de acuerdo en que querían que fuera niña

\- Si sabes que no va a ser lo que ustedes quieran, ¿cierto? - le preguntó con una media sonrisa divertida

\- Dime en qué día del ciclo menstrual de Regina lo hicieron y podremos saber las posibilidades - dijo la sheriff con entusiasmo.

David negó con su cabeza

\- Todos los días - le respondió alzando las cejas un par de veces de forma insinuante.

Emma se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

* * *

Y así, los días comenzaron a pasar entre felicidad, mareos, náuseas, vómitos y un desmayo con el cual, David se asustó mucho y ya no se quiso separar de Regina en todo ese día.

Días antes de la cita médica y muy a regañadientes, el príncipe logró que la reina consiguiera una muestra de orina y también, que accediera a ir a que le tomaran la muestra de sangre.

Desde luego que se puso muy irritable, pero aun así, dejó que el químico hiciera su trabajo.

Sin embargo, al salir, lo hizo con lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos y su esposo la envolvió entre sus brazos amorosamente para consolarla

\- ¿Pero por qué lloras, belleza? - preguntó David preocupado

\- Me picaron con una aguja - sollozó y se abrazó con fuerza a él enterrando su bello rostro en el amplio pecho.

El sheriff sólo sonrió entre divertido y enternecido por ese sensible pero tierno comportamiento de la reina.

* * *

Dos días después, estuvieron en el consultorio de Víctor de nueva cuenta para la segunda revisión y control de Regina

\- Todo está muy bien - dijo el médico revisando los resultados de los exámenes médicos - ¿Estás tomando las vitaminas? - preguntó

\- Sí - respondió Regina

\- Excelente - dijo Víctor - Vengan conmigo para hacerte otra ecografía - les invitó.

La reina se levantó de su asiento lista para ir al otro lado del consultorio y su marido hizo lo mismo

\- ¿Otra vez vas a meterle…? - trató de preguntar el príncipe, pero un golpecito en el pecho lo hizo desistir

\- ¡David! - le llamó la atención porque habían quedado que no volvería a decirle nada al médico si necesitaba hacerle otro examen de esos

\- No - Whale se rio - Esta ya es una ecografía abdominal - siguió andando y la pareja le siguió - Súbete a la cama - le dijo a la alcaldesa y prendió el monitor - Nada de desvestirse, ni abrir las piernas - le sonrió fingidamente al sheriff - Al menos por el momento - se volvió hacia ella y se colocó los guantes - Vamos a descubrir tu abdomen y bajar un poco tu ropa interior - le dijo y le ayudó tantito - Ahí está bien - indicó y volteó a ver al príncipe quien ya estaba enseguida de su esposa y le miraba fijamente, como vigilando lo que hacía. Terminó de preparar lo necesario - Voy a poner gel en tu abdomen. Quizá está frío - le advirtió y procedió a hacer lo indicado.

El príncipe se dedicó a acariciar el cabello de Regina y no podía negar que estaba un poquito nervioso porque no sabía si ya podrían ver al bebé

\- Aquí vamos - dijo el médico colocado el ecógrafo sobre la piel de la alcaldesa. Buscó un poquito y observó con interés - Un embarazo muy sano de siete semanas - murmuró y después tomó la pluma especial de nuevo - Este es el saco gestacional mejor formado ya y ésto de aquí, aunque no parezca, es su bebé - sonrió tenuemente y al ver la expresión de confusión y preocupación en el rostro de Regina, siguió explicando - Es muy pequeñito aún. Mide entre 8 y 10 milímetros, pero está ahí y está creciendo saludablemente - les miró empático y ella asintió más tranquila

\- Gracias - le dijo David con sinceridad porque Víctor estaba siendo muy atento y paciente con la reina

\- ¿Quieren escuchar su corazón? - preguntó el médico y oh, cómo amaba ver esos rostros sorprendidos y llenos de ilusión de sus pacientes

\- Sí - respondió Regina buscando una mano de su marido para aferrarla con fuerza.

El sonido se dejó escuchar casi de inmediato y tanto la reina como el príncipe contuvieron el aliento

\- ¿Es normal que se escuche así de rápido? - preguntó la alcaldesa sin despegar sus ojos del punto donde Víctor indicó estaba su bebé

\- Perfectamente normal - respondió el médico.

Regina volteó a ver a su marido y se encontró con un David con la mirada fija en el monitor, al borde de las lágrimas y con emoción contenida

\- Te amo - le dijo ella llevando su mano libre hasta su mejilla para acariciarle.

El sheriff cerró los ojos al sentir la delicada mano de su esposa y alzó su otra mano para tomar la de ella y darle un largo beso.

El sonido cesó y Víctor tomó un pañuelo desechable para limpiar el gel del abdomen de Regina

\- Puedes pasar al baño si lo necesitas - le dijo - Los espero acá - les sonrió y se fue.

Después de las indicaciones necesarias, David y Regina se retiraron del consultorio llenos de una emoción indescriptible.

* * *

David entró a la habitación principal buscando a su esposa

\- ¿Mi amor? - preguntó y se dirigió al vestidor para asomarse, pero justo cuando se paró en la puerta, una prenda se estrelló de lleno en su rostro

\- ¡Ya no me queda nada! - gruñó Regina saliendo del vestidor.

Se sentía muy irritable, sensible y emocional. Ya estaba de quince semanas y su vientre había crecido lo suficiente para que le fuera imposible entrar en las prendas ajustadas que tenía

\- Es normal - le dijo sosteniendo el vestido que la reina le había arrojado. Lo meditó un poco antes de hablar, pero decidió que era tiempo de hacerlo - Quizá sea momento de comprarte ropa… - se aclaró la garganta - nueva - le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo y dejó la prenda sobre la cama

\- No voy a comprar esa ropa ridícula de maternidad - le dijo con los dientes apretados sintiéndose cada vez más y más molesta

\- Regina, es solo ropa para que te sientas cómoda durante el embarazo - explicó buscando hacerla razonar ante el tema - Estoy seguro que Snow tiene toda su ropa de maternidad guardada. Tal vez ella pue… - trató de insinuar

\- Sigue diciendo eso y te juro que dormías en el sillón hasta que el bebé nazca - le interrumpió y le miró amenazante

\- Mi amor… - le habló con dulzura, se acercó a ella y la reina desvió su mirada tensando la mandíbula colocando las manos en su cintura - Ya - la envolvió entre sus brazos buscando calmarla

\- No quiero parecer una bola de nieve como ella - dijo sintiéndose al borde del llanto por una tontería como esa.

David hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aguantarse las ganas de reír al escucharla decir eso

\- No te vas a ver así - le dijo besando su cabeza - Vas a ser la embarazadita más bonita, bella y hermosa de todas - besó su sien izquierda.

Solo escuchó un pequeño sollozo y sintió las delicadas manos aferrar la camisa que llevaba.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así

\- Llamaré para avisar que llegaremos más tarde - besó su frente ahora

\- No - dijo Regina separándose un poquito de él para poderle mirar a los ojos - Es el cumpleaños de Granny y prometiste estar puntual ahí - le dijo con los ojos vidriosos

\- No me voy a ir y dejarte así - frunció el ceño y la tomó del bello rostro con ambas manos para luego acariciar las tersas mejillas con sus pulgares

\- Usaré mi magia para agrandar un poquito el vestido que pensaba usar - le sonrió con amor y también, con disculpa.

David esbozó una bellísima sonrisa, una que nunca fallaba en dejar a Regina deslumbrada, y después, juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso repleto de amor.

* * *

\- ¿Tú que crees que sea? - preguntó Regina mientras dormitaba sobre el pecho desnudo de su marido.

Acaban de hacer el amor y ahora estaban recostados disfrutando del momento. Al día siguiente, irían a otra cita médica y Víctor les explicó que, si tenían mucha suerte, podrían saber el sexo del bebé

\- No lo sé - suspiró largamente sin dejar de acariciar la suave piel de su esposa. Volteó a verla y ella también a él. David no pudo evitar sonreír y acarició ahora una nalga de la reina - Lo único que quiero es que sea igualito a ti - dejó un besito en su nariz haciéndola cerrar los ojos

\- Yo quiero que se parezca a ti - respondió ella con una linda sonrisa

\- Mejor a ti - comenzó a jugar y la alcaldesa rio para luego negar con su cabeza y relamerse los labios

\- Te amo tanto, mi amor - le dijo suspirando. Él sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

Por la mañana estuvieron en el consultorio de Víctor para la revisión oficial de la semana dieciséis

\- A partir de esta semana quiero llevar el control del crecimiento uterino - les explicó - Vamos a pasar de éste lado - se puso de pie para comenzar a avanzar y la pareja le siguió - y antes de subirte a la cama voy a pedirte que pases al baño a vaciar tu vejiga - le dijo a la reina quien asintió para luego ir directo al baño.

Whale se dedicó a preparar todo lo necesario

\- ¿Podremos saber el sexo? - preguntó David con ansiedad y emoción contenidos

\- Si el pequeñito nos permite verlo, sí - respondió el médico - En caso de no lograrlo, en un par de semanas lo veremos con seguridad - explicó.

El príncipe asintió y la puerta del baño se abrió revelando la figura de su amada esposa quien caminó a paso seguro hasta ellos y se subió a la cama para la revisión

\- Vamos a descubrir tu vientre - comenzó a decir Víctor mientras le ayudaba y después tomó una cinta métrica especial para la labor que haría.

Colocó un extremo desde el pubis de la alcaldesa y el otro, donde la pequeña curvatura de su vientre terminaba.

Quitó la cinta y revisó el dato para después anotarlo en una bitácora de control

\- Doce perfectos centímetros - dijo y vio como David y Regina se veían a los ojos con miradas llenas de alivio y amor al saber que todo iba bien con su bebé.

No podía evitar recordarse a sí mismo junto a Snow duarte la etapa del embarazo de la princesa. Había sido hermoso pero lleno de nerviosismo y preocupación de que algo pudiera ir mal. Afortunadamente la maestra tuvo un embarazo normal

\- Ahora sí - les interrumpió mientras tomaba el gel y comenzaba a aplicarlo sobre el vientre de la alcaldesa - Veamos si su pequeño nos deja ver qué será - colocó el transductor y comenzó a transmitir la imagen al monitor.

Tanto David como Regina, miraban atentos la pantalla y a ambos se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la emoción de ver de nuevo a su bebé que estaba un poquito más grande desde la última revisión en la semana doce, donde pudieron verlo bien formadito por primera vez

\- Todo se sigue viendo muy bien - dijo Víctor mirando el monitor y estrechó un poco sus ojos. Movió un poquito el transductor y de pronto, el pequeño movió una piernita haciendo que sus padres rieran y suspiraran llenos de amor, hasta que por fin, Whale lo logró - Me complace anunciarles que sin duda alguna - volteó a verlos - tendrán una niña - les sonrió - Muchas felicidades - limpió el vientre de la reina y les dejó ahí sin decir más, con la imagen de la pequeña que el matrimonio esperaba con tantísimo amor

\- Una niña - susurró Regina por fin sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos derramando lágrimas cuando David besó su frente con amor - Vamos a tener una niña - suspiró entrecortadamente por la emoción

\- Dios, te amo tanto - murmuró el príncipe contra la frente de la reina sin despegar la vista del monitor y después, se alzó un poquito - No vamos a aguantar a Henry y a Emma - se lamentó fingidamente haciendo reír a su esposa

\- Van a estar muy felices - besó en los labios a su esposo con amor - Nada de enseñarle a manejar a Henry, sheriff Nolan - le advirtió y él rio divertido besándola de nuevo.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, y literalmente, Emma y Henry gritaron de emoción al saber que tendrían una hermanita

\- ¡Lo sabía! - gritó el adolescente lleno de felicidad y besó el vientre de su madre - Te amo, bebé - le dijo a su hermanita y sus dos madres murieron de ternura por el lindo gesto de su hijo - Estoy listo para las lecciones de manejo - sonrió y frotó las palmas de sus manos una con otra

\- ¡No! - exclamaron al unísono la reina y la sheriff

\- Lo siento, Henry - le dijo David encogiendo sus hombros dándole a entender que no había nada qué hacer

\- No es justo - se lamentó el adolescente.

* * *

A partir del momento en que supieron que tendrían una niña, Regina tomó la decisión de comenzar a preparar todo para cuando su bebé llegara al mundo.

Entre ella y su esposo eligieron la habitación que estaba enseguida de la de Henry para la bebé y la reina no se pudo contener.

Comenzó a usar su magia para cambiar una y otra vez las paredes, buscando el color perfecto hasta que quedó satisfecha. Al menos por ese momento

\- Ya que no me dejaste pintar el cuarto, me vas a dejar conseguir la cuna - le dijo mientras la tenía firmemente abrazada a él y con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

Regina torció su boca y fingió pensar

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - renegó el sheriff y la reina comenzó a reír

\- Está bien - accedió acariciándole la espalda - Tú te harás cargo de los muebles de la habitación. ¿Te parece? - le preguntó dándole un tierno besito en los labios

\- Sí - la besó él también y comenzó a avanzar con cautela haciéndola retroceder - Te deseo tanto - murmuró cuando estuvieron en el pasillo principal de la planta alta y ella asintió

\- Vamos a la cama - sugirió.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, Regina y Emma fueron a comprar ropita para la bebé

\- ¿Qué te parece éste? - preguntó la rubia mostrándole a la reina un hermoso vestidito pañalero con un tutú

\- Tenías que ser hija de Snow - torció los ojos con dramatismo, pero después, tomó la prenda sintiendo la suavidad de la tela entre sus manos y no pudo evitar imaginarse a su bebé en ese vestidito tan bonito

\- Se lo voy a llevar - dijo la sheriff con suavidad y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

La reina alzó su mirada encontrándose con la verde de la hija de su marido sintiéndose atrapada. Sin embargo, sólo encontró sincera complicidad en los ojos de Emma y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír conmovida y agradecida.

* * *

David abrió la puerta de la Mansión para recibir a su esposa e hija

\- Mi amor - le saludó la reina muy alegre dándole un beso

\- ¿Qué es todo ésto? - preguntó el sheriff viendo que, tanto Regina como la rubia, traían un montón de bolsas de compras

\- Ropa para la bebé - respondió ella siguiendo a Emma quien había dejado todo en el sillón de la sala

\- Muero de hambre - se quejó la sheriff

\- Ya está la cena - dijo David

\- ¿Todo eso compraron? - Henry irrumpió en el lugar

\- Sí - respondió la alcaldesa muy orgullosa de sí misma

\- ¿Quieres que suba todo a tu habitación? - preguntó el adolescente a su madre

\- Eres un sol - tomó el rostro de su pequeño príncipe y besó su frente agradeciendo el ofrecimiento.

Los tres adultos se dirigieron a la cocina y mientras el sheriff y su hija llevaban todo al comedor, la reina no pudo evitar tomar una cuchara, buscar el frasco de Nutella y tomar una cucharada

\- Mmmhhh - cerró los ojos y gimió gustosa al sentir el maravilloso y placentero sabor.

Tanto David como Emma, que acaban de entrar de nuevo, se miraron con ojos grandes y sonrieron aguantándose las ganas de reír.

La sheriff tomó lo último que había que trasladar y salió del lugar

\- Es hora de cenar - el príncipe le quitó la cuchara y la Nutella de las manos.

Regina se relamió los labios de una forma sumamente sensual y abrió sus ojos mirando a su marido.

Se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre el amplio pecho, la otra, en la gruesa y varonil cintura

\- Esta noche quiero que lo hagamos fuerte y duro - le dijo sobre los labios y le apretó una nalga

\- Oh, Dios - gimió David sintiéndose acalorado - Vamos a cenar antes de que te tome aquí mismo - le dijo dándole un beso pasional y fogoso que prometía mucho para esa noche.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando y estaban ya en la semana veintitrés de embarazo.

Víctor seguía asegurándoles que todo iba de maravilla y Regina se sentía sumamente feliz.

Estaba disfrutando como nada el estar embarazada y se sentía muy afortunada de tener a David a su lado, de que la amara tanto y que fuera el padre de la pequeñita que esperaba.

Emma y Snow estaban siendo de lo más atentas con ella y Eugenia y Ruby no paraban de consentirla con la comida.

Henry estaba también muy atento y emocionado. No recordaba haber visto a su hijo tan feliz y eso la llenaba de una emoción y felicidad inexplicables.

Y David, su amado esposo, estaba siendo de lo más maravilloso con ella. Atento, consentidor, paciente y comprensivo a cada momento.

Jamás la juzgaba ni le hacía sentir que estaba exagerando cuando se ponía muy sentimental o lloraba por algo insignificante a causa de las hormonas que eran un verdadero desastre

\- Ven aquí - dijo el príncipe jalando un poquito y con cuidado a su esposa embarazada para hacer que se sentara sobre su regazo.

Le sonrió y Regina se abrazó a su cuello cerrando sus ojos, juntando sus labios con los de él.

La mano derecha de David se colocó debajo de su nuca y la izquierda sobre su pancita acariciando casi imperceptiblemente.

Y de pronto, rompieron el beso y se miraron

\- ¿Sentiste? - preguntó el príncipe y ella asintió con los ojos grandes llenos de sorpresa. Volvió a sentir el ligero movimiento en el vientre de su mujer y ahora ella volteó a ver su pancita

\- Se está moviendo - suspiró entrecortadamente por la emoción y llevó su mano izquierda hasta su vientre enseguida de la de él - Nuestra bebé se está moviendo - volteó de nuevo a ver los hermosos ojos azules de su esposo quien también estaba lleno de emoción.

David le urgió a levantarse y cuando Regina estuvo de pie, se dejó caer en sus rodillas y pegó su rostro de lado al creciente vientre

\- Princesita - susurró con amor y besó la pancita - Tu mami y yo te estamos esperando con muchísimo amor - le dijo a su bebé y, al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, escuchó a su esposa sollozar mientras una delicada mano le acariciaba el cabello.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, David con ayuda de August y Neal, llevaron la cuna y los muebles que muy amablemente Geppetto había labrado para la pequeñita que venía en camino.

Regina suspiró llena de alegría y emoción al ver todo ya listo para comenzar a poner en su lugar las cosas que habían comprado para la bebé.

Era un mundo de ropita, vestiditos, pañaleros, gorritos, cobijitas, mantitas, calcetincitos, guantecitos y uno que otro peluche que, tanto el príncipe como la reina, se dispusieron a acomodar en la habitación de su princesita

\- Me muero por tenerla ya con nosotros - dijo Regina admirando la preciosa cuna, imaginando despierta el momento en que su pequeña estaría ahí

\- Muy pronto - David besó su cabeza, sintiendo el mismo anhelo.

* * *

\- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Henry muy, muy bajito al salir de su habitación y encontrarse al príncipe espiando a su madre por una pequeña abertura de la puerta de la recamara principal.

David se alejó un poco acercándose al adolescente quien llevaba su mochila al hombro y su entrañable bufanda alrededor del cuello listo para ir a la escuela

\- Tu madre ha desarrollado una extraña obsesión por medirse la pancita por las mañanas - negó con su cabeza sonriendo

\- Los espero abajo - dijo Henry con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la alcaldesa se medía el vientre de casi treinta semanas con una cinta métrica tal cual Víctor solía hacerlo y después, medía toda su circunferencia constatado que, desde la última vez, su pancita había crecido.

Tomó la pluma para anotar los valores y su marido entró caminando hacia ella

\- ¿Cuánto creció? - le besó el hombro derecho y le abrazó desde atrás poniendo las manos sobre la hermosa pancita de su esposa

\- Un par de centímetros - respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cerró los ojos, soltó la pluma y se abrazó a sí misma para alcanzar a acariciar los brazos de su marido.

Sintió un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla derecha

\- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre? - preguntó la reina rompiendo el hermoso y reconfortante silencio

\- La verdad no - confesó el príncipe - ¿Tienes alguno en mente? - le preguntó ladeando el rostro para ver el bello semblante de su mujer

\- No - suspiró - Pero debemos ir pensando. No puede nacer sin que tengamos un nombre para ella - dijo angustiada

\- Lo conseguiremos antes del parto - le aseguró el sheriff y besó de nuevo la mejilla de la alcaldesa con cariño - Vamos que se nos hace tarde para ir al trabajo - le dijo y le dio una pequeña nalgada que la hizo dar un saltito involuntario por la sorpresa.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te parece Verónica? - preguntó David

\- No - la reina arrugó su bella nariz y negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Leonor? - preguntó Henry

\- No - respondió Regina y suspiró afligida.

Habían visto algunos nombres ya y ninguno le parecía perfecto para su bebé. Emma y Snow ya le habían hecho sugerencias por su cuenta, pero ningún nombre la convencía

\- ¿Rachel? - preguntó el sheriff haciendo una mueca no muy convencida al decirlo

\- ¡No! - exclamó la reina - Ni siquiera te gusta a ti, ¿por qué me preguntas? - negó con su cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y besó la sien de su marido para luego dirigirse a la cocina

\- Has comido mucha Nutella el día de hoy - le habló alto para que le alcanzara a escuchar

\- _Estoy embarazada. ¡Déjame en paz!_ \- refunfuñó Regina desde la cocina.

David comenzó a reír junto con Henry al escucharla.

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y el sheriff dormía muy tranquilo y profundamente, cuando de pronto, su sueño se vio interrumpido por su hermosa mujer

\- ¿David? - le llamó y le sacudió poquito - David - insistió con más intensidad

\- ¿Qué? - despertó asustado - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó temiendo que algo pudiera estar mal con ella o el embarazo

\- Sí - respondió de inmediato para tranquilizarlo y al ver los azules ojos llenos de cuestionamiento, procedió a hablar. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de él - Es que quiero helado - se mordió el labio inferior y le miró culpable

\- Bajaré por él - besó su frente, se movió de lado, quitó las cobijas, puso los pies en el suelo y buscó su calzado de dormir con ellos

\- Pero no quiero el de la nevera - se apresuró a decir - Quiero de almendras con nuez - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

\- Mi amor - David estaba ahora de frente a la cama - Tenemos de chocolate, de menta con chocolate y de fresa - dijo buscando convencerla.

La reina bajó la mirada y llevó sus manos al hermoso y redondito vientre de treinta semanas de embarazo

\- Son las dos de la madrugada, belleza - intentó razonar con ella, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando vio el labio inferior de su esposa temblar ligeramente y después la vio tensar la mandíbula, como luchando por no llorar - Está bien - accedió - Iré por tu helado de almendras con nuez - le dijo y se apoyó con una rodilla sobre la cama para alcanzar a darle un besito en la cabeza.

Regina tomó con sus manos el rostro de su esposo y le besó en los labios

\- Te amo mucho - le dijo y le sonrió

\- Haces conmigo lo que quieres - le besó ahora él y se relamió los labios - Ahorita regreso con tu helado - le dijo

\- Lo quiere la bebé - aclaró la reina

\- Muy bien - David sonrió y ahora se inclinó para alcanzar la pancita - Espera un poquito, princesita. Papi vuelve pronto - dejó un beso largo en el redondito vientre y se fue a cumplir el antojo de su bella esposa embarazada.

* * *

Cuando regresó, Regina estaba profundamente dormida y pensó por un momento en no despertarla, pero sabía que se llevaría una buena reprimenda si no lo hacía.

Suspiró enamorado apartando el negro cabello de la frente de su mujer, pensando en lo mucho que amaba consentirla y que no le pesaba en lo absoluto haber salido a hacer esa compra nocturna a pesar de que ella pudo haber aparecido el helado con magia

\- Belleza - la llamó con suavidad para no asustarla y siguió acariciándole el sedoso cabello.

La reina soltó un suspiro, se estiró poquito y después abrió los ojos

\- Hola - le sonrió adormilada y exhaló largamente

\- Les traje el helado - dijo sentándose enseguida de ella con el bote destapado de helado y una cuchara.

Regina se sentó en la cama, le quitó el bote y comenzó a comer encantada, saboreando el increíble sabor del helado, de las almendras y la nuez

\- La bebé y yo te amamos mucho - se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso y después, le dio una cucharada de helado en la boca.

El príncipe chupó el cubierto sin dejar de ver de forma fija y sugestiva a su hermosa y radiante esposa.

A los pocos minutos, el helado quedó olvidado en el buró, derritiéndose poco a poco mientras David y Regina hacían el amor.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, la reina se dispuso a preparar todo lo necesario para cuando el momento de dar a luz llegara.

Fue a la habitación de su princesita y tomó varias prendas que le parecieron adecuadas en general. Llevó todo hasta su propia habitación y se sentó en la cama a organizar.

Estuvo la mayor parte de esa tarde haciendo esa labor. Elegía algo y después cambiaba de opinión, metiendo y sacando ropita, mantitas y cobijitas de la maleta

\- ¡Ou! - se quejó un poco porque su bebé le pateó justo en las costillas. Llevó una mano a su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Whale les había explicado que en esas semanas la bebé debería estar tomando la posición correcta para el parto y que era muy importante que lo hiciera

\- Espero te estés acomodando, princesita - le dijo con mucho cariño a su pequeña y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro - Estoy preparando todo para el día que decidas venir al mundo - le contó y comenzó a tararear una linda melodía mientras seguía haciendo la maletita de su bebé.

* * *

Eran las nueve en punto del 2 de Octubre y hacía una preciosa mañana en Storybrooke.

Regina estaba sentada tras el escritorio de la alcaldía trabajando, revisando papeleo de la ciudad completamente ensimismada.

Tenía una mano sobre su ahora enorme vientre de treinta y ocho semanas, enseguida de sus papeles, un frasco de Nutella a medio terminar

\- ¡Ah! - cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco al sentir una contracción mucho más fuerte.

Desde hacía dos semanas estaba sintiendo pequeños dolores que Víctor dijo eran normales y que sólo significaban que el parto se acercaba.

Comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas, tal como había leído debía hacerlo hasta que se relajó.

Regresó a su labor, pero aproximadamente diez minutos después, sintió otra contracción igual de fuerte y pronunciada.

Un tanto asustada tomó su celular y le marcó a su esposo

\- _Hola, mi amor_ \- saludó el sheriff al otro lado de la línea

\- Ve pronto al hospital - dijo Regina y desde luego que se escuchó asustada - Creo que ya va a nacer - su respiración era acelerada

\- _Voy por ti_ \- el príncipe saltó de su asiento y tomó las llaves de la patrulla asustando a Emma

\- ¡No! Ve al hospital, yo ya voy para allá - dijo y colgó la llamada invocando su magia para trasladarse al hospital.

* * *

David llegó como torbellino y corrió hasta el consultorio de Whale con la sheriff tras él

\- La alcaldesa está con el médico - dijo la secretaria y el príncipe abrió la puerta de golpe, sin tocar ni esperar nada

\- Mi amor - dijo en cuanto la vio y corrió hasta ella abrazándola protectoramente.

Regina venía caminando del otro lado del consultorio con el médico tras ella

\- Estoy bien - dijo contra el pecho de su marido y sintiéndose nerviosa

\- Todo está bien - aclaró Víctor - El trabajo de parto ha comenzado. Tiene dos centímetros de dilatación - saludó a Emma con un gesto de su cabeza que fue correspondido - Por el momento nos queda esperar a que dilate lo suficiente. Vayan a casa, ésto puede tardar entre ocho y doce horas - sonrió empáticamente - Las contracciones son cada diez minutos. Conforme pasen las horas irán aumentando de frecuencia e intensidad. Cuando las sientas muy seguidas y fuertes, regresas - le indicó a la alcaldesa quien asintió - Ah, y procura mantenerte hidratada - recomendó

\- Gracias, Víctor - le dijo con sinceridad el sheriff sintiéndose igual de nervioso que su esposa.

Comenzó a guiarla a la salida del consultorio

\- Iré a dejarlos a casa y regresaré a la estación - habló Emma caminando junto a ellos - Henry se quedará conmigo. Ustedes dedíquense a esperar el momento del parto - hizo una mueca extraña porque recordaba perfectamente lo doloroso que fue traer a su hijo al mundo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Regina se dispuso a cambiar de nuevo toda la ropita para la bebé que había puesto en la maletita.

Estaba tan ansiosa que no podía quedarse quieta.

David la observó desde la puerta en silencio, dejando que hiciera lo que sintiera necesario para sobrellevar esa etapa del parto, pero, cuando la vio llevar una mano a su enorme vientre, apretar los ojos y soltar un pequeño quejido, no pudo evitar ir hasta ella

\- Creo que con esa ropita es suficiente - le dijo deteniéndola de seguir sacando las diminutas y hermosas prendas que su amada esposa había elegido con mucha ilusión para su bebé -Te prepararé un baño para que te relajes un poco, ¿Mmhh? - preguntó y besó su frente con amor

\- Está bien - accedió casi en automático. El príncipe le sonrió y la soltó para irse, pero de inmediato ella le tomó de un brazo deteniéndole - ¿Te bañaras conmigo? - preguntó una vez que él le estuvo mirando de nuevo.

El sheriff le sonrió y tomó su bello rostro para darle un tierno y dulce beso en los labios haciéndola cerrar los ojos, aunque la vio tragar pesado

\- Haremos todo lo que tú quieras, mi amor - susurró sobre los labios de la reina y ella, se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Y tal como Whale lo dijo, aproximadamente doce horas después, Regina estaba en la sala de parto a punto de dar a luz a su bebé.

David no se le había despegado ni un solo segundo desde que fuera por ella al hospital en la mañana.

La estuvo acompañando, apoyando, dándole palabras de amor y aliento, a veces en completo silencio porque la reina no quería escuchar nada cuando estaba sufriendo el dolor de las contracciones.

La estuvo sosteniendo literalmente, sobando su espalda para ayudarla con el dolor, procurando que estuviera hidratada en todo momento como Víctor indicó

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo - susurró contra la sudorosa frente de su esposa mientras ella estaba haciendo lo indicado para dar a luz a la pequeña hija de ambos.

Regina tenía los dientes apretados y soltaba quejidos por entre ellos mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Escuchaba a Whale decir que lo estaba haciendo bien, a David decirle que la amaba mientras ella apretaba la mano de él buscando apoyo para tener fuerzas y pujar al tiempo que una horrible contracción le atravesaba el cuerpo entero.

La alcaldesa comenzó a jadear pesadamente con los ojos cerrados y sintió la amorosa mano de su esposo limpiarle el sudor de la frente

\- ¡Excelente! - exclamó Víctor desde su posición y con las enfermeras listas para ayudarle en cuando la pequeñita naciera - Una más y será todo - le alentó con una sonrisa y la vio asentir - Con todas, todas tus fuerzas - le dijo y se preparó.

La reina ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, el intenso dolor de la misma contracción la obligaba a hacer lo que el médico indicaba, pero esta vez, no pudo evitar gritar y al hacerlo, las luces del hospital comenzaron a parpadear alertando a todos excepto a ella, a David y a Whale que estaban concentrados en el parto.

Y de pronto, todo cesó. Regina se dejó caer en la cama sin fuerzas, jadeante y sumamente agotada mientras el llanto de su bebé se dejaba escuchar haciéndola sollozar.

El príncipe vio cómo Víctor tomaba unas tijeras para cortar el cordón umbilical y después, antes de dejar que alguien más tocara a la pequeña, la colocó sobre el pecho de su esposa

\- Princesita - sollozó Regina al ver a su bebé por primera vez.

La pequeñita lloraba a todo pulmón mientras sus padres se daban el beso más amoroso del mundo y después, la miraban llenos de amor

\- Te amo, Regina - sollozó David - Es hermosa - susurró admirando a su bebé

\- Nos la vamos a llevar un ratito para bañarla y ponerle la ropita que trajeron para ella - dijo Víctor tomando a la pequeñita en brazos para luego pasársela a una enfermera quien comenzó a hacer el procedimiento rutinario con un recién nacido

\- ¿Qué le están haciendo? - preguntó la reina preocupada porque su bebé no dejaba de llorar y de pronto parecía hacerlo con más intensidad. Volteó a ver a su esposo, casi como urgiéndole que fuera a ver

\- La están midiendo y pesando - explicó el médico para tranquilizarlos y una de las enfermeras se acercó para darle un papel - Tuvieron una hermosa y saludable bebé de 2,900gr y 49 centímetros. ¿Tienen un nombre para ella o la llamamos bebé Nolan Mills? - preguntó.

David miró a Regina para ver si, ahora que su bebé había nacido, seguía pensando que el nombre que eligieron entre ambos seguía siendo el que quería

\- Caroline - dijo ella y volteó a ver a su esposo con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios.

Él asintió mientras soltaba un suspiro

\- Caroline Nolan Mills - respondió el sheriff con lágrimas de emoción y felicidad en sus ojos.

Y después, estampó sus labios con los de la reina en un beso lleno de amor, devoción y agradecimiento.

* * *

Poco despúes, Regina estuvo en una habitación descansado después de haber dado a luz.

David seguía ahí, sin moverse de su lado y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a la enfermera llegar con la pequeñita fruto del inmenso y profundo amor entre la reina y él

\- Gracias - susurró mientras tomaba en brazos a su nueva hija - Hola, Caroline. Mi hermosa princesita, te amo tanto - le saludó con amor y besó su pequeña frente, después, se volvió hacia su esposa - Mi amor - le susurró con cariño llamándola para que despertara y la alcaldesa comenzó a abrir sus ojos de inmediato.

Cuando lo hizo, vio a su marido sosteniendo a su bebé y se llenó de un sentimiento profundo y maravilloso

\- Mi bebé - dijo sentándose en la cama y alargando sus brazos para tomarla.

David se la pasó con todo el cuidado del mundo

\- Es perfecta - susurró Regina mirando detenidamente a su pequeña hija y llevó una mano hasta la diminuta de ella para tocarla - Mi princesita, mi pequeña Caroline - tragó pesado porque sentía un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.

Se percató que llevaba una pulsera rosa que servía como identificador. Pusieron su propio nombre, el de la bebé, el sexo y la fecha y hora de nacimiento

\- Está igualita a ti - dijo David acariciando el fijo cabellito de su recién nacida con uno de sus dedos.

Y era verdad, la pequeñita tenía cabellos dorados como su padre, pero físicamente, era muy parecida a su madre. Su naricita, la forma de su carita, de sus ojitos, boquita y diminutas y apenas perceptibles cejas, eran de Regina.

De pronto, la reina comenzó a llorar

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado y ella negó con su cabeza para luego dejar un dulce beso en la pequeña frente de su bebé

\- Es que nunca pensé que sería tan feliz - sorbió su nariz y le miró llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de su marido - Jamás me imaginé que llegaría a encontrar el amor verdadero de nuevo y mucho menos pensé que sería posible tener una hija contigo - el príncipe la besó con intensidad

\- Esto es real, belleza - le dijo y le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja - Admito que el embarazo fue inesperado, pero es de lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido en la vida y ha sido gracias a ti - le besó de nuevo - A ti y al inmenso amor que nos tenemos - dejó ahora un beso largo en su frente.

Se quedaron así durante algunos minutos hasta que la bebé comenzó a removerse. Sus padres, voltearon a verla y la pequeña Caroline abrió lentamente sus ojitos

\- Tiene tus hermosos ojos - sonrió la alcaldesa mientras miraba con ternura cómo su niña parpadeaba con calma, abriendo y cerrando sus bellos ojitos azules al tiempo que entreabría su boquita.

David le besó la frente y ella cerró sus ojos sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

Al poco rato, la pequeñita quiso comer y Regina la alimentó por primera vez ante la atenta mirada de su esposo y con la ayuda de las enfermeras porque, a pesar de ya haber tenido un bebé, era la primera vez que vivía la maternidad de esa forma.

Y después de eso, estuvieron listos para recibir visitas.

Emma y Henry fueron los primeros en entrar. Llegaron con flores y globos y ambos murieron de amor al conocer a su hermanita.

La sheriff la estaba sosteniendo y la veía con ojos amorosos

\- Gracias a los dos por darme una hermanita - les dijo a ambos - No saben lo feliz que me hace tener más familia - les sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de agradecimiento y emoción

\- Mi pequeña - David besó su cabeza y luego admiró a su bebé que dormía profundamente en los brazos de la sheriff

\- Es igualita a ti, Regina - le dijo Emma a la reina quien sonrió divertida - No tiene nada tuyo más que el cabello, papá - se mordió el labio inferior con emoción - ¿Quiere cargarla? - le preguntó a su hijo quien estaba enseguida de la alcaldesa

\- Seguro - dijo el adolescente y recibió a su hermanita de los brazos de su rubia madre

\- Con cuidado - pidió David cuando estaban pasando a su pequeña hija de brazos a brazos

\- Es muy bonita - dijo admirando a la bebé - Pensé que jamás tendría una hermanita - miró a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción - Te prometo que te voy a cuidar mucho, Caroline - besó la pequeña frente de la bebé - Y, aunque David y mamá no quieran, te voy a enseñar a manejar cuando tengas mi edad - dijo a modo de broma

\- ¡Henry! - le llamó la atención Regina y la bebé se removió en los brazos de su hermano.

Y entonces, la pequeña Caroline abrió sus ojitos y llevó su manita hasta su carita en un movimiento lento y poco coordinado

\- ¡Tiene los ojos azules! - exclamó el adolescente mirando a David quien asintió orgulloso

\- Oh, Dios. Es preciosa - dijo Emma asomándose a ver a su hermanita - Unas semanas más y habría nacido en mi cumpleaños - rio y la pequeñita, pareció querer comenzar a llorar

\- Creo que eso no le gustó - dijo Henry y de inmediato le pasó la inquieta y lloriqueante bebé a su madre

\- Shhh, shhh, princesita. Todo está bien - comenzó a decirle a su hija mientras la arrullaba, buscando calmarla y que se durmiera de nuevo lográndolo al instante

\- Toda una experta - dijo David asombrado

\- No es mi primer bebé - Regina miró a Henry con amor y después, volteó a ver a la rubia temiendo haberla lastimado con el comentario

\- Me vas a tener que enseñar. Snow no es muy buena explicando - rio divertida la sheriff y suspiró nostálgica

\- Te prometo que lo haré - le dijo a Emma quien asintió agradecida

\- Ya nos vamos para que entren los demás - dijo la rubia y tomó por los hombros a Henry - Vendremos mañana - se despidieron y dejaron a la pareja con su recién nacida.

* * *

Las siguientes en entrar fueron Granny y Ruby y ambas se mostraron muy emocionadas al conocer a la pequeñita

\- Trajimos este regalo - dijo la vieja lobo dándole la bolsa de papel decorado al príncipe quien de inmediato, comenzó a buscar lo que era.

Por su parte, Eugenia se acercó a la reina y acarició su cabello de manera maternal

\- ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó sin detener sus movimientos

\- Muy feliz y cansada - respondió Regina agradeciendo profundamente el gesto de Granny de preocuparse por ella a pesar de que la novedad era su recién nacida

\- Así te ves - sonrió la vieja lobo

\- Granny, muchas gracias. Está hermosa - dijo David mientras destendía una bella mantita igual a la que Eugenia había tejido en el bosque para Emma. Blanca, con un listón morado y con el nombre de la bebé bordado, porque claro que ella fue una de las pocas personas que sabían el nombre que habían elegido para la pequeña

\- Gracias - le dijo la reina

\- No hay de qué - Eugenia les sonrió y tomó la manta de las manos del sheriff para acomodarla entre sus brazos, lista para recibir a la pequeña - Trae acá - le dijo a su nieta.

Ruby colocó con cuidado a la bebé y le ayudó a su abuela a envolverla en la preciosa mantita que desde luego que ella no ayudó a tejer porque no sabía, pero fue la encargada de conseguir el material.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las lobo se retiraran y, para sorpresa de ambos, los siguientes en entrar fueron Belle y Rumpelstilskin

\- Así que por fin tenemos aquí a la inesperada pero muy deseada niña - dijo mirando a su mujer con la bebé en brazos y suspiró un tanto enamorado de la imagen

\- Me parece tan increíble que su amor haya logrado este bello milagro - habló la bibliotecaria mientras admiraba a Caroline que estaba dormidita en sus brazos

\- Nosotros nos sentimos igual - confesó la reina y miró a su marido que estaba sentado enseguida de ella y él, sonrió

\- Inconscientemente la desearon - dijo el Oscuro y se acercó a su esposa para luego pasar una mano sobre el diminuto cuerpo de la niña - Puedo sentir la magia en ella y es tan poderosa como la tuya, Regina - explicó con una tenue sonrisa en los labios y sin despegar su mirada de la bebé que debía admitir era muy bonita y parecida a la reina

\- ¿Eso representa algún peligro para ella? - preguntó la reina preocupada

\- No propiamente - respondió Rumpel - Pero quizá sea importante atar su magia hasta que cumpla una edad prudente para comenzar a usarla - y después miró a su antigua aprendiz - Como yo lo hice contigo cuando te conocí - confesó y ella asintió entendiendo - Puedes pedirle ayuda a Azul para no usar magia negra en ella - le sonrió de medio lado

\- Gracias - dijo David y se puso de pie para tomar a su bebé de los brazos de Belle.

Ambos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Después de ellos, entró Snow y corrió primero a saludar a Regina

\- Muchas felicidades - le dijo y después volteó a ver a David quien asintió agradecido - Les traje ésto - le entregó una pequeña caja a la reina quien de inmediato comenzó a abrirla.

Era un móvil para cuna de unicornios azules labrados en cristal, uno que el príncipe reconoció de inmediato

\- Pero… Es de Thomas - dijo el sheriff a la princesa quien asintió y se paró con lágrimas en los ojos frente a él

\- Se lo pedí a Rumpel para mi hijo porque sentí que tenía el derecho porque era algo de Emma, pero por eso mismo, también debe ser para tu hija - soltó una exhalación y tomó a la pequeña de los brazos de David

\- Hola, bebé - saludó a la pequeñita que seguía profundamente dormida, envuelta en una bella mantita que de inmediato reconoció Granny debió haber tejido.

El príncipe fue hasta su esposa y admiró el precioso móvil.

Miró a Regina quien asintió, dándole a entender que sí aceptaba el regalo para Caroline

\- Snow, muchas gracias - le dijo con sinceridad

\- No saben lo feliz que estoy de que hayan logrado tener un bebé - confesó con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Nosotros también - dijo la reina mientras alargaba sus manos para tomar el apuesto rostro de su marido y darle un intenso beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento.

* * *

Después de que la princesa se fue, David y Regina estuvieron otro rato compartiendo tiernas y amorosas caricias mientras seguían deslumbrados por la maravillosa fortuna de haber logrado tener una hija juntos

\- Me encanta que tenga tus ojos y tu cabello - dijo fascinada y le dio un dulce beso en labios a su esposo mientras sostenía en brazos a su princesita

\- A mí que sea igualita a ti - le dijo acariciando tiernamente la nariz de la reina con la suya y después, fijó su azul mirada en la pequeña figura de su nueva hija.

Dejaron a la bebé profundamente dormida en la cunita de hospital enseguida de la cama y se acostaron juntos

\- Te amo - susurró David con todo el amor del mundo con su bella esposa envuelta entre sus brazos - Gracias por haberme dado a esta hermosa bebé - le acarició la mejilla con cariño

\- También yo a ti, David - le besó con amor - Gracias a ti por amarme tanto, porque gracias a ello pudimos tenerla - le sonrió con amor

\- Oh, Dios. Te juro que te amo más que nunca, Regina - confesó con todo su corazón.

Y entonces, la pareja se fundió en un beso lleno de ese amor tan profundo, real y verdadero que se tenían.

Ese amor, que era tan fuerte y poderoso, que fue capaz de romper el hechizo y darles una inesperada, pero muy deseada y amada sorpresa.

**FIN**


End file.
